Don't Fall In Love
by Ewonsama
Summary: Every student wants to be an Idol or great composer. Twins Sora and Roxas are now first year students and are aiming to be the best. But something, or someone gets in the way for one of the twins. If the the number one rule is broken then its expulsion.
1. Welcome to Saotome Academy

another new story. i just felt like writing this after watching Uta no prince-sama. now i dont really no the rules of the school except one. So i will be making up my own for this story.

i dont own KH or Saotome Academy

* * *

"Roxas, Roxas….hello earth to Roxas?" The brunette boy tried to get his twin's attention, jumping around him and waving his hands in front of his face. "Roxas we're going to be late."

The blond didn't hear his brother, he was lost in thought. Wondering what it will be like to actually live at school with other students. He had always just lived with his twin and their mom in a small apartment. Then again other people did live in the building and it's not like he had to share a room with every classmate he would soon have. His thought would have continued if he didn't just get slapped on the back of the head.

"Sora, what the hell?!" The blond turned, with his hand rubbing his head. "That hurt."

"Not my fault you were spacing out. If I didn't smack you, well then we would probably be going home." Sora just grinned as he walked pasted his brother down the sidewalk.

"You could have just said something" Roxas glared for a second before following close behind the other.

"I did but you didn't hear me." Sora just shrugged at his brother and started walking backward. "You think we'll get the same room or have to be separated? Honestly it doesn't bother that much but it would be nice to share a room for a few more years." He turned around just in time to bump into something a little hard.

Said something hard turned around to face the twins. Said something was tall with silver hair that slightly passed his shoulders. He made the boys feel like shrimps just standing next to him.

"Sora you really should watch were you're going." Roxas grabbed his Sora's shoulder pulling him back toward himself. He looked up at the taller boy about to apologize for his twin but was cut off.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been spacing out. I'm Riku by the way." He extended hand out which Sora happily shook.

"I'm Sora and this is my brother Roxas. Don't feel bad, Roxas was spacing out a few seconds ago." He said pointing at the blond behind him, whom again glared at him. Sora smiled at his glaring brother before turning back to Riku. He was wearing the same uniform they were which meant one thing. "You're going to Saotome Academy?" he asked with a huge grin. "So are we."

Riku laughed at the brunette's excitement. "Yeah I can see that. What class are you? I'm Class S."

"Luuuucky." He pouted. "We both are Class A."

"Nothing wrong with that, our classes aren't really that different."

"Just the rank." Roxas finally spoke after feeling left out.

Riku laughed again and looked at his watch, "Yeah there's that. Anyway enough standing around, we should get going."

~.~

"Don't feel bad Sora, we'll still see each other every day, just not late at night. Besides didn't you say you didn't mind having different rooms?" Roxas was sitting next to his twin in cafeteria trying to cheer him up. He was disappointed when they got their room assignments. Roxas on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all. He knew the chances of getting the same room was maybe 10%. He was, however, nervous about it.

"I-I know…but it won't be the same." Sora lifted his head up from the table, disappointment still on his face. "Roxas, who's going share their bed with you in the middle of night when you wake up from your nightmares?"

Riku put a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Roxas' face turned pink from embarrassment. "Sora shut-"

"I mean I'm really just worried about you. I 'm sad because if you get scared and I'm not there then, you'll end up pe-" The brunette was cut off by a pair of hands that was covering his mouth.

"Shut it Sora!" Roxas face was now tomato red. He couldn't believe Sora was talking about his probably in public. His face turned even redder as Riku could be heard laughing.

A muffled what came from Sora, his eyes blinking in confusion. He didn't understand why Roxas was shutting him up. They always talked about the nightmares and Roxas bed wetting before. When Roxas didn't move his hand, Sora poked his tongue out and licked it causing the hand to be pulled back.

"Agh, Sora that gross." Roxas wiped his hand on his pants.

"You guys are really amusing." Riku wiped a tear from his eye finally calming down from his laughter.

Roxas glared at Riku while Sora just smiled at him and changed the subject. "Riku do you think you could change rooms with Roxas?"

"Wish I could Sora. Don't get me wrong I don't mind you as my roommate. It's just that it's against the rules."

"Awww. Hm oh well, thanks anyway. Well Roxas I guess I'm just going to have to pray that you don't get any nightmare. And that your roommate is as nice as Riku."

"Sora if you don't stop talking about my problem, I swear I'm going to-"

"Why Roxas you know mom doesn't want us swearing, I'm ashamed of you." He laughed teasing his brother some more. Sora loved to tease Roxas whenever he could just like Roxas loves to tease him.

"Well aren't we a mama's boy. Guess she can't be here to tuck you in at night and check for mons-" This time Sora's hand found its way to Roxas' mouth.

"Shhh Roxas, i-I get it now im sorry."

"Okay you two, as much fun as it is, we should really finish our food and head to our rooms. Class starts tomorrow." Riku got up to throw his trash away. He could tell this was going to be an interesting year for him.

owo

"So Sora what are you aiming to be?" Riku just finished unpacking and was now lying across his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Both." Sora said as he started putting the rest of his things way.

"Both huh?"

"Yup, I like singing and writing music."

"Wouldn't have guessed you had a brain to write music."

"Hey!" Sora turned and made a face at his roommate then threw his pillow directly at his head.

Riku stared at the pillow that was now on his face. He sat up and looked at Sora smirking. "If it's a pillow fight you want, then it's pillow fight you get. Just going to warn you I never lose."

"Neither have I." Sora smiled ready for an immature pillow fight.

^w^

Roxas sighed to himself putting his final book away. He had been alone in his room for about an hour and there was no sign of his roommate. He began to think that maybe he would get his own room. The blond was shocked at the size of the room when he first got there. It was larger than his room back home. In fact it was like two small bedrooms combined. He saw that both sides of the room where empty. He ended up picking the right side hoping whoever he was rooming with wouldn't mind.

Roxas sighed again this time laying on his bed, arms going across his forehead and eyes. He thought back to what Sora had said about the nightmares. He always had them ever since he was 8. They got so bad by the time he was 13, he started to wet the bed. If it wasn't for Sora taking care of him in the middle of the night Roxas was sure he wouldn't have stopped the bedwetting. The thoughts made him shiver. _What if I wet the bed tonight…and my roomy tells the whole school. What if he is the type to bully? What if-_

The sound of a suit case and a heavy box dropping to the floor made Roxas shoot up into a sitting position. His eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer standing in the middle of the room.

"Whats up shortie?"

* * *

there done for now, please review -puppy dog eyes-

i know im not a good at writing but please tell me if this story is worth more chapters

the first to review will get a kiss from roxas,sora,riku,or axel at the end of the next chapter in this little area :3

thank you for reading


	2. I think your room mate is gay

**New chapter duh duh duuuuuuuu, ive never been able to update this fast before. maybe i just like this story or maybe i'm just that bored. notice i changed the rating from T to M, my reason is because i like to use the word fuck a lot,  
no not in that way you pervs. i only used it once in this chapter but future chapter will have more cursing and who know what else. saying it now there will be no lemon cuz im to lazy and not good at writing that stuff.  
please excuse my poor grammar and writing skills, i just finished this chapter 2minutes ago. It was meant to be cut in half but i'm to lazy to do that so enjoy it.**

**Dont own KH or the school**

* * *

The sound of a suit case and a heavy box dropping to the floor made Roxas shoot up into a sitting position. His eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer standing in the middle of the room.

"What's up shortie?"

Roxas didn't say a word to other teen in the room as he stared at him, just examining the other. He was tall and lean with long red hair spiked back. Pale skin with small, thin, upside down, purple triangles under his bright green eyes.

_This is weird looking..wait did he just call me shortie?!_ Roxas looked away from the red head trying to figure out what type of guy he is. _Okay, so he did call me shortie. He has Tattoos on his face and probably dyed his hair red._

"Hello is anyone there? I guess it's true then blonde have no brains at all." The red head chuckled at Roxas who had barely just heard what he said.

He looked up at the guy finally deciding that this guy was jerk and that he, himself, is going to be in hell until the school year ends. He mumbled to himself, not at all happy. "More brains than you."

"Gasp, he speaks." He chuckled again while the blonde's eyes widen a bit. He didn't think the guy would hear him. The red head sat on his own bed and stared Roxas in the eye just smirking. "Who would have thought, that I get to room with a girl." He teased making the blond bit his low lip and stare at the ground. He was just having fun with boy, just trying to find how far he could go until the boy would snap at him. "Hey princess you got a name?"

Roxas didn't want to say anything to this guy. He felt if he said anything then the other guy will pick on him more. So he ignored him, lay back down on his bed and faced the fall. Hoping that the teen would just leave him be. Too bad for Roxas, luck just wasn't with him. The red Head got up from his bed, not liking the blond at the moment. He if he was getting ignored then he was just going to mess with him more. He walked over to Roxas' bed and lay beside him, wrapping his arm around him. Roxas eyes snapped opened and his body stiffened. "Hey, princess you smell nice. Like strawberries and cream."

"Get away from me!" Roxas shoved the man away from him and off the bed. His face was bright pink as he stared down at the taller male on floor, who was laughing at him and rubbing his head at the same time.

"Aww did I make the princess angry?" He kept laughing making Roxas turn red. After he finished laughing, he got up and stuck his hand out smiling. "Names Axel, from Class S."

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooXD

"Sora, are you in there? Sora open the door, its me Roxas." The blond tired to be as quiet as he could so he didn't disturb any of the other students in the building, not knowing if they were awake or sleeping already. He waited for his brother to open up hoping that he was still up. He needed to talk with him. He knocked few more times before he heard a noise coming from the other side. It sounded like panting and something else the blond couldn't figure out. Without thinking, the blonde took hold of the door knob and swung the door open.

"R-Riku, that hurts"

"Pff, Take it like a man Sora."

Roxas tilted his head seeing his brother on the ground with his roommate on top of him both panting and covered in sweat. Sora's hands where above his head, being head by one of Riku's own hand. He had a pillow in the other, while Sora's finger tips just barely touch another pillow. They didn't notice Roxas standing in the room until he sighed and shook his head letting out a small laugh. Both boys turned their head to the laughing blond. "Hey Roxas, whats so funny?"

"haha, you both" He tried to hold his laugher back. "You should see yourself, if anyone else walked in they would have thought something else was going on." He winked at them letting his laughter take over.

Both boys looked at each other and blushed. Riku let go of Sora and got off him, while Sora sat up and grabbed his pillow and threw it his brother's face shutting him up.

Roxas stopped laughing ignoring the pillow, and walked over to his brother to sit next to him. "Pillow fight?" The brunet nodded, his face still a bit pink. "I'm guessing Riku beat you?"

"He cheated." Sora pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, we never said that there were any rules, and beside" Riku sat on the floor across from the brothers, "I told you I always win." Riku and Roxas laughed at Sora as he just pouted more.

Sora sighed and leaned his back against his bed waiting for the two to calm down. "Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Did you meet your roommate yet?"

"Y-yeah." Roxas looked down when he answered.

"Uh oh, some things wrong isn't it?" Sora put a hand on his brother's shoulder looking worried. Roxas just nodded.

"That's why you're here right?" Riku got Roxas attention after a moment of silents. "Listen Roxas I may have just me you and Sora today but I don't let my friends get pushed around anyone." The twins looked at Riku a little bit surprised. They both smiled at him and nodded their head.

"Roxas, see even Riku will protect you." Sora smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. "So, tell us about him?"  
Roxas leaned into the hug telling what happened when his roommate came into the room what he looks like and what he said. Riku and Sora covered their mouths not wanting to get Roxas mad at them for thinking him being called princess was funny.

"W-whats his name?" Sora tried to steady his voice.

"Axel."

"Okay so what happened after he said his name?"

"I just ignored his hand and I know that wasn't the smart thing to do. The guys just got to me, so I got up and came here. I don't really care is he teases me. I'm worried about.." Roxas stopped himself and looked at Riku. He felt he could be trusted him. "I'm worried about the nightmares and…Sora what if I wet the bed?"

"Quick question?" The twins looked at Riku nodding letting him know he could ask. "Nightmares, bed wetting, and monsters? Arent you two both a little old for any of that?"

Sora spoke up while Roxas buried his face in Sora's neck. "Well when we were little we used to like all things scary and creepy. But when we turned 8," Sora sighed trying to find the words. "We snuck off in the middle of the night and went into the forest. We wanted to prove to our class mates we were brave enough to go into a cave, that was supposed to be haunted by some creature or something. Anyway we went in and there was nothing there or scary. We started to draw on the cave walls out of boredom." Sora stopped and rubbed his head.

"Sora blacked out after that." Roxas peeked out of Sora's neck. "There was someone watching us play. Sora and I saw something big and dark. At first we thought it was our shadow until we saw a pair of bright yellow eyes. That's when Sora passed out and it attacked me." Roxas was shaking, to frighten to keep going.

"When I woke up we were outside of the forest. Roxas was laying sitting next to me crying." Sora sighed.

"Okay you two don't have to tell anymore, I get it. Sora you're afraid that the thing will come out of nowhere and while you Roxas, dream about it." The twins nodded together. "Sora I'll check for monsters for you and Roxas….I'll-"

There was knock on the door before it opened. A boy with blue short blue hair in the back, and long bangs covering one eye enter the room. "Sorry for interrupting but, its lights out in 5minitues." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I better go back to my room. Thanks guys for hearing me out. Night." Roxas hugged his brother and left the room leaving them to call back a night.

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooXD

When Roxas got back to his room he was hesitant to open the door. He didn't want to deal with the red head on the other side. He didn't have a choice in the matter since he had to go to bed or at least be in his room. With a sigh he went in and was lucky enough to see the red head was sleeping. The room wasn't to dark thanks to light shining through the window, from the full moon.

The blone made it over to his dresser and changed into his checkered pjs. He got into bed and quickly fell into another nightmare.

moooooXD

"N-no get way! Sora wake up! Please!"

"What the hell?" A grumpy Axel woke up to a screaming blonde. He sat up just a bit and checked his cell phone for the time. "3 in the morning, Damn it." He laid back down going to let sleep take him, but instead he turned his head to the blonde screaming again.

"SORA! AHHH! Help me" Roxas was jerking around in his sleep kicking his legs under his blanket

Axel got up from his comfy bed ready to smack the one who choose to keep him from his sleep. That is until he saw the tears leaking from the boy's closed eyes and pure fear of his face. "Hey princess, wake up"

"Aha! Get away from me!" Roxas cried out as Axel took hold of Roxas' shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

"Hey, wake up already!" He shook him some more only to be hit in the face. "sh-shit that hurt." He let go of him to rub his left cheek. The blond went quiet for a few minutes and his movement stopped. "H-hey princess you done hitting me? Good now wake up." Axel shook the boy again, this time a little more gently.

"SORA!" Roxas opened his eyes waking from his sleep. He panted his throat sore from all the screaming. His body covered in cold sweat. He felt a pair of hands on his arms making him tremble. He was about to scream again until he saw green eyes and red hair. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the redhead, and buried his face into his bare chest. He was to scared to care about anything else right now.

Axel was shocked when he was being held by the shaking blond. The kid must have scared out of his mind. He was thinking of pushing him off of himself for waking him up. But instead he slowly held the blond closer feeling his chest get wet with warm tears. "Hey princess, you going to tell me your name now?"

"R-Roxas" he said in low voice.

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooXD

The later that morning, Roxas woke up with heavy eyes. He opened them slightly before closing them again. He didn't want to get up just yet. He curled into the body next to him seeking warmth. He thought that he found his way back to Sora's room and was now in his arms. He smiled feeling strong arms pulling him closer. That's when w he full woke up. Sora's arms weren't this strong nor were they this big. Did he go to Riku's bed thinking it was his brother's? Only one way to find out was to open his eyes. He gulped slowly opening his puffy eyes, he saw skin, pale smooth skin. Roxas heart began to pound, feeling more nervous than before. His head slowly tilted up so he could see the owner of the arms and smooth skin. His mouth opened, he felt like he was going to scream when he saw the red head's face.

_Axel?! W-why am I in bed with him and why am I cuddling him?_ Axel was still sleeping, pulling the blond even closer to him as if he were a teddy bear. Roxas struggled to get free, but that only caused Axel to hold him tighter. "A-Axel..c-cant breath let me..go"

"mm" He blinked his eyes opened and looked down to the breath blond, still trying to wiggle free. "Good morning princess." He said yawning and letting him go.

When he was free he rolled out of bed, glaring at his roommate. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Axel kept blinking his eyes and yawned as he sat up stretching his arms and back. "Is that anyway to thank me?"

"Thank you for what?" Roxas asked still glaring.

Axel got out of bed exposing more skin, making the bed take a step back. Yawning one last time he said "Comforting your scared little ass at 3 in fucking morning."

Roxas gulped and went passed Axel to check if his bed was dry. He sighed in relief but then bit his lower lip and turned around. "I'm sorry…about this morning."

"Yeah, yeah just don't do it again." Roxas stared at his roomy's back, his hand was reaching out to touch him.

'Knock knock'

"Roxas are you up yet?" Sora's voice came from behind the bedroom door.

"Sora?" Roxas noticed his extend held and quickly pulled it back making his way to the door with a flushed face.

"Roxas" Sora jumped hugged his brother when the door was open, almost knocking him down. "Oh Roxas I've been so worried about you. How did you sleep? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sora really." Roxas hugged his brother then pulled back. "I um…well I slept fine, th-thanks to Axel." He gestured over to said red head who was stripping free from his sweats, not caring at all who saw.

"Oh really?" Sora looked over at him then back to Roxas with and evil looking smile. The blonde didn't like that smile not at all. "So he took care of you?" Roxas nodded getting this weird feeling from the way his brother asked. Sora gasped "Why Roxas you slept with him didn't you?"This got Axel's attention. "I'm surprised at you baby brother, you couldn't sleep with me so you find someone else? Oh the shame, what will mother think?" Sora tried to hold in his laughter.

Roxas' blue eyes widen while his face turned red. He knew his brother was only messing with him but with Axel in the room, and right behind him, he could help but feel embarrassed.

"That's right we slept together." Axel walked over and put his arm around Roxas' shoulder making him tense up and turn redder than Axel's hair. Sora was about to fail with keeping his laughter in. Axel smirked, "But don't worry he was calling your name all night." He winked at the brunette.

Sora couldn't hold back anymore, he laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt. "hahah Roxas I didn't know you cared. Hahaha."

"I'm going to kill you Sora, and you're next" Roxas shoved the arm off his shoulder, went to his bed to hide under the covers.

"Aw come Roxas I was only playing." Sora calmed down and looked at Axel. "Hello, I'm Roxas' brother Sora it's nice to meet you Axel."

"Like wise" He nodded his head going back to change.

Sora sat on the bed peeking under the covers. "Roxas come on I'm sorry."

"Screw you Sora."

"Maybe later."

The twins' heads came out from under the covers, both staring at a winking Axel that just left the room.

"Roxas I think your room mate is gay."

* * *

**LE gasp, is Axel gay? or is he just screwing with the twins? only i know the answer to that...for now  
i want to thank everyone who reviewed, fave, and followed.  
**

**about the story in the cave...yeah i made all that up really i wasnt even going to saying anything about the nightmare thing, so i wrote whatever came into my empty head. i hope it was good enough for you "guest"**

** Also please excuse Axel for saying blondes are brainless, Roxas will prove him wrong later on. next chapter more character will be introduced and and classes will begin. well will learn who want to be Idols and who want to be composer.**

**can anyone guess what roxas wants to be?**

**also i promised to who ever reviewed first will get a kiss from any of the boys here. please pick a boy X-blade025  
oh and also of course i made Riku nice, why would he be mean? the real riku isn't some jack ass or emo jerk, he is a real good friend that just got tricked by a witch and got his body taking over by ansem.  
**

**Also to any SoraxRiku fans...yeah not going to happen unless i get a lot of you asking for it. my reason is i dont like that pairing. To me Riku is just like a big brother to Sora.**

**please review.**


	3. Partners

**hello long time no chapter. i wrote this today..night..whatever. anyway again i didn't edit any mistakes it may have. i'm just not going to do that. sorry guys ^^ oh something caught my attention in the last chapter, i used the numbers 8 and 13 rofl i honestly did not see that nor did i do that on purpose i promise.  
anyway i hope you enjoy it**

* * *

"This is it Roxas." Sora spoke looking up at the sign, read "Class A", above the door they were standing in front of.

Roxas nodded his head and opened the door to reveal a large class room. On the wall opposite the door were large windows with brownish red curtains tied apart to let the light into the room. On the far left, in the very back, there was a black grand piano just asking to be played. While on the right side of the room there was a desk and behind that, a chalk board. The room was also filled with other students, either sitting at their desks waiting for class to begin or talking to others. The teacher was no where to be found and it was already 5 minutes into class. The twins where late but glade the teacher wasn't there. They walked in and picked seats in the back roll next to a blue haired boy, who Roxas thought he recognized.

Sora yawned and stretched out on his desk feeling sleepy. He didn't get much sleep last night. He was worried about Roxas all night. It took Riku and hour just to get Sora to finally decide to stay in the room. It took another three hours for Sora to get to sleep. By that time it was 2 in the morning. The brunette got up 3 minutes before his alarm went off. He just needed to check on Roxas. He was relieved to find his brother was just fine. It made all the anxiety he had wash away and be replaced. The oldest twin was almost asleep until the door suddenly slammed open, causing him jump and straighten up.

A tall, short haired brunette walked into the room not bothering to look at the students who where now scrambling to get to their seats. His back was toward them as he wrote on the chalk board. The room was completely silent until the brunette turned around. The room was starting to fill with whispers of the same things 'Squall Leonhart" "Squall Leonhart is our teacher" "No way wait til I tell mom that _the_ Squall Leonhart is here"

"Alright that's enough chatter. Yes I'm your teacher and I will be for the rest of the year. Don't call me Mr. Leonhart, don't call me Squall, while I am here you are to call me Leon or sensei, nothing else." He leaned against the board and crossed his arms. "I'm not the only one who is teaching at this school there are other Idols in the other classes. This is how it is here, if you don't like then leave. Now I'm going to explain a few rules here, just the important ones." He waited to see if everyone was paying attention before continuing. "Don't fall in love or risk getting your ass kicked out of this school." He went to his seat saying nothing else.

The room was in a silent shock. Roxas wanted to ask if that was really the only rule out of the rules Leon had said he was going to talk about. He also wanted to know why they couldn't fall in love. He kept his hands down and mouth shut, hoping someone else would ask what he was thinking. Unfortunately, everyone just kept quiet. The blonde looked to his brother. He looked like he was lost in thought. Roxas sighed and stared at the window for awhile.

"Why cant we fall in love Leon, what gives?" Roxas turned his head wide blue eyes staring at his brother.

Leon smiled "well didn't think any of you had the balls to ask. What's your name?"

"Sora Sky, and yes everyone my first name has the same meaning as my last name." He smiled and laughed at himself.

"Well Sora, I'm not quite sure of the reason why, it's just the rule the headmaster gave us teachers to tell you kids. Well anyway everyone else introduce your selves."

That's what the class did for the first hour of the day. Everyone stood up and talked about themselves for a bit. Roxas barely paid any attention until another pair of twins talked together.

"I'm Kairi Sea"  
"And I'm her twin Namine Sea"  
"We are twins and are looking forward to the rest of the school year."

Roxas had never seen another pair of twins before. He was in awe when they talked in unison. He hadn't done that with Sora for awhile. And apparently Sora was thinking the same thing Roxas was. They both stared at the twin girls in wonder. They both hoped they could go up and talk to them when it was class break.

"My name is Zexion and I like to plan things out before jumping into anything." Zexion sat down being the last one in the class to speak. That's when Roxas realized he was the guy who had came to Sora's room last night. The guy, to Roxas looked kinda emo, but the moment he spoke it became clear that he was just a thinker.

"Alright we got a bit of time before the break, I want everyone who wishes to be an Idol to stand by the window and everyone who wants to be a composer stand next to the piano."

Sora raised his hand up "What if you want to do both?"

Leon shrugged "you're just going to have to pick on for now. This is for your first assignment. You may talk to the head master about it later."

Sora nodded and went to the where all the Idols where standing while Roxas went over to the composers side. The brunette stood next to the other twins in the room. He smiled at the three and put his hand out "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Sora." The girls said together and giggled.

Roxas did the same with Zexion shaking hands and greeting each other. They even agreed to meet up at lunch before Leon started to talk again.

"Alright I got names in this bowl and I want the composers to come up and pick a name. That will be you partner for the first assignment after this we will be doing regular lessons. And before any of you ask what it is I'll tell you. You are to partner up and create a song together. This is to test where you are in singing and writing. You have two weeks to complete this."

And with that Leon walked by the composers, each one taking a piece of paper out of the small green bowl. Roxas hoped he would get one of the twin girls. They both looked so pretty to him. One had red hair the other blonde, both at shoulder length. They were pale with light blue eyes and small pink lips. He wanted to be able to get close to them, be friends or even more._ Easy Roxas, Leon just told the one rule that can get you kicked out. You don't want to break it even if you don't fall in love with them. A relationship will seem like it and **bam**, you're gone_. He sighed to himself picking out a piece of paper from the bowl. He looked toward Sora and the twin girls. One of them had a partner already, the one called Kairi. His brother made eye contact with and just grinned at him. Roxas smiled at him and opened the small paper. His smile widened when he read the name on the paper.

The blond walked over to the side with all the Idol's and stood next to his blue eyed partner who smiled back at him. "So we're partners huh?"

"Guess so, that's what the paper says."

"Well then we better get started on our song baby brother."

Roxas rolled his eyes grabbing Sora's hand and walked toward their desks. He may not have gotten Kairi or Namine as his partner, but his brother was better than anything.

* * *

**mew short chapter huh? dont worry i'm already writing the next chapter. I was going to have it apart of this chapter but i decided i was just going to separate them. i dont know when i will post it, maybe later today or tomorrow. i'm really sleepy its about to be 3am so nighty night or good morning depending on when you read this. :3  
please review if you do you get sea salt ice cream and a paopu fruit**


	4. Roommates part 1

**Hello again looky a new chapter already. I'm tired and not really liking this chapter but i dont want to change anything.  
Enjoy ^w^**

* * *

"Sora, Roxas, over here." Riku called waving a hand in the air for the twins to see. He was already sitting at a table on the far end of the cafeteria. The boy's walked over, Zexion close behind, with their lunches and sat down. Sora sat next to Riku while Roxas sat next to Zexion.

"Riku this is Zexion and Zexion this is Riku." Sora gestured at the two with his thumb.

"Oh yeah you're the dorm leader or something right? Nice to actually meet you."

"Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Hey Riku, what's Class S like?" Roxas asked taking a bite of some ramen.

"It's alright, probably not much different than your guys' class. My teacher is Cloud Strife and man is that guy different. I mean different than when we see him on stage or in the movies."

"Different how?" Sora asked with a mouth full of muffin.

"Well, you know how in Advent Children, he acted like he had to do things on his own?"

"Yeah" The twins answered together.

"I would say he is more out going." He took a bite of his rice ball.

"We got Squall Leonhart as our teacher." Roxas slurped more noodles into his mouth.

"I'm not sure if he is different or not." Sora drank his milk.

"I would say it's about 50/50" Zexion finally spoke up after he finished his meal.

"That was quick. But I guess that's what happens when you don't talk heh. By the way Riku, do you have to be partnered with someone?"

"Yeah I do Sora, I got some ravened haired girl named Yuffe. She and I are meeting after school."

"Riku you never did tell me which one you were."

"I'm an Idol Sora, what about you Zexion?"

"I'm the composer and I'm partnered with a small blond named Namine."

"She has a twin sister named Kairi. Roxas was staring at them before he had to partner with me. I'm sure you wanted one of them instead. Get alone and then end up having se-"

"Sora!" Roxas shut his twin up by shoving his own rice ball in his mouth. "Sora I'm still pissed about this morning. I'll tell Riku what you-" Roxas was shut uped himself by Sora's half eaten muffin. The brunette glared back at his brother.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I'll tell you since they are trying to kill each other at the moment."

"Shoot"

"It seems that Sora likes the way you look."

Riku looked at the now choking, red faced Sora. Roxas looked at Zexion with a face saying "what the hell?" Zexion just shrugged making Roxas sigh. Sora however was on the verge of crying. Riku didn't know what to say to that. Take as a complement or think it has some other meaning behind it. Sora turned away from Riku, feeling completely embarrassed.

"No big deal." Riku just shrugged his shoulders.

Sora looked up at Riku with his big blue eyes slightly teary. "Really Riku?"

"Yeah Sora, its just you saying you jealous of my looks." He winked at him.

"What? You have to be kidding Riku?"

"Well why not, I'm tall tan and handsome."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Roxas teased making a gagging sound. All the boys just laughed and went on talking about anything random right until the bell rang. They got up cleaned their mess and went to class. Leon had them play the piano and sing some random songs until the end of the day.

"Roxas lets go to my room so we can get busy."

"Alright."

The two headed down the hall toward Sora's room. They sat on the brunette's bed pulling our papers and pencils and anything else they needed to get their creative juices flowing. About an hour and a half later Sora rubbed his eyes and put his things away. Roxas was writing one last thought before he lost it again. He too then put his stuff away. The brothers looked at each other in silent agreement, before going under the covers and cuddling each other for a small nap. They knew Riku would wake them up for dinner and even if he didn't their stomachs sure would.

wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooof

"See you guys later," Roxas called out as he walked away from Sora and their friends. It was around 9 when Roxas had finished eating dinner. He was exhausted from the first day of class and having to think more on the song he and his brother had to do. It was just a little bit harder when Sora kept forgetting he was only to write the lyrics while Roxas wrote the music. All the blond wanted to do now was snuggle under his blankets and sleep.

He opened the door closed it behind him and started striping his blue green uniform jacket off his shoulders, throwing it to the side. He changed out of his black pants and into his blue pajama pants with pictures of sea salt ice cream. _I'll take my shower in the morning._ He thought as he climbed into bed shutting his eyes going to let sleep take him.

"You're not going to start screaming again tonight are you?" The voice came from the other side of the room. Roxas jumped and looked over to see Axel by his own bed, in nothing but a towel. Roxas could feel his cheeks burning as he stared at the redhead's exposed body. He envied him for being so good looking. Then a thought came into mind, _what if this is what happened to Sora. Maybe he is jealous just as I am of Axel_.

Axel noticed the pink on Roxas' cheek as he was being stared at. He smirked and decided to let the blond see his back side. He turned around almost dropping the towel past his ass. Roxas just gulped going red as he kept staring. He didn't even notice when Axel turned back around and was now right in front him. "Like what you see?" Axel chuckled letting his towel drop a few more inches showing that was indeed a natural red head.

"Y-you're too close" The smaller male pulled his blanket over his head to hide. Axel just laughed patting the blonde's covered head before going over to his side to change. Roxas pulled the blanket back down and faced the wall. He started to think he did have a gay roommate. It's not like he minded him, it was better than a bully that's for sure. He just wished the redhead wouldn't try to tease him like that. Getting so close to him with everything almost out to show. He sighed then felt his bed going down from behind him. The blonde would have turned if it weren't for the pair of arms wrapping around him. He stiffed up feeling his back against chest. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, I don't want to have to wake up again, so I'll sleep here."

"Kindly get the hell out of my bed."

"Well that's not really nice." Axel pulled Roxas closer to him.

"Please get the hell out of my bed."

"hm let me think…no"

"Why the hell not?"

"I told you I don't feel like waking up again."

"I promise it wont happen again."

"And if it does?"

"Th-then I'll one favor for you tomorrow."

"Make it two."

"What no."

"Then I'm not moving."

"Bastard fine two!"

"Oh is princess pmsing?" Axel let go of Roxas laughing as he went to his own bed. "Remember two if it happens again tonight."Roxas bit his lip holding the urge to just yell at the guy. _Okay, this guy is…Sora I don't know how I'm going to survive with him._

meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeew

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a guy named Axel in your class?" Sora asked as he laid on his bed.

"Yeah why?" Riku pulled his pajamas on.

"Whats the guy like?" Sora turned on his side facing the silver haired teen.

"Not much to really say. He seems like an alright guy, a bit cocky but alright."

"Okay, so I don't have to worry then." Sora smiled and closed his eyes.

"Roxas' roommate?" Riku laid in his bed after turning out the lights.

"Yup. I met him this morning. He was funny but then its also hard to tell if he is joking or not. That type of person, well Roxas has a hard time with them." The brunette laughed as he went under his covers. "But if you say he is an alright guy then I don't think I have much to worry about."

"Uh huh, night Sora."

"Night Riku" Sora closed his eyes then scurried over to Riku's bed. "Hey Riku you didn't check for monsters." He pouts like a small child.

Riku leaned up, resting on his elbows sighing. "Sora it's late, I'm tired, and I just want to sleep. Can't you pretend that I checked?" Sora pouted more giving puppy dog eyes. "Damn it Sora, no."

"Please Riku please?" Sora whimpered.

"Just lay here with me so I don't have to get up. Will that work?" Sora smiled and nodded his head making brown spikes hit Riku's face. He crawled over the older teen and went under the blankets. "You're so weird Sora. And a wuss."

"And that's why you love me." He laughed hogging the blanket.

"Yeah, Sor, I really love you" Riku rolled his eyes yanking the blanket back from his friend. Sora just giggled sleeping quickly.

Roxas woke up with cold sweat. He looked over to Axel, thankful he was still sleeping. He sighed rubbing his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the moon lit room. He had another nightmare but it wasn't as bad as the last one. This time he dreamed of the project for class. He didn't even realized how nervous it was making him. In the dream he had failed and was kicked out school. His brother stopped talking to him and he ended up living on the streets alone to die. Looking at the time it was around 12:30. The blonde rolled on his side facing his roommate's sleeping form. His red hair was sticking out everywhere. He chuckled imaging what it would look like if it were to be flat. He sighed laying back on his back trying to get back to sleep. When that didn't work and it was now 2:30, he got out of bed and walked to the other teen's bed. He didn't know why he was standing there or why he wanted to climb into the bed.

_If I climb into the bed he might wake up. Then I'd owe him to favors. I should try to go back to bed and sleep. Even if I don't end up sleeping until 5._ The blonde was about to go back to bed but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his wrist. He was startled and let out a small scream causing the owner of the hand to sit up. Sleepy green met wide blue as Roxas tried to pull his arm away.

"Princess, I know I'm sexy but, it's not nice to stare at someone while they sleep. It's also just really creepy. Oh and by the way princess, you own the favors now. " Axel said still holding Roxas' wrist.

"I didn't mean to stare. Would you let go of my wrist?" He tried to pull away again.

"Hm no you're going to be my teddy bear tonight princess." Axel pulled the blond down on to the bed and into his arms. "Good night princess."

"Axel let me go!" Roxas struggled against him cursing as he couldn't get free from the stronger teen. And before he knew it something slipped out. "I'm not gay like you are. So let me go you fucking fag! …ah. Shit that hurt." Roxas was shoved on the ground hard with Axel standing over him looking pissed. The was now very nervous.

* * *

**oh roxas no, shame on you. so whats axel going to do? find out in part 2  
thank you for the favs and follows 3 i'm trying to update this story as fast as i can maybe if i can think of more to write today i shall write it ^^'  
I already know what i'll do in the next chapter :3  
please review it will make me happy and want to write more plus you get sea salt ice cream or a paopu fruit ;)**


	5. Roommates part 2

**hello hehe yay new chapter and i only wrote in...today XD i dont know how long it took me with out stopping to do something else but then again it is 4am and i have to get up in 4 hours muhahaha i hope you're happy X3  
****by the way the only reason it takes me so long to write its because i'm either talking about cosplay with my friend on FB, i'm on youtube, reading manga, now making something, babysitting or reading other fanfics but you dont care what i do as long as you get a chapter right?  
well enjoy**

* * *

It had been a few days since the night I ruined things with Axels. He hasn't spoken to me nor has he even looked at me. When I enter the room he stops what he's doing and goes straight to bed. (It's the same for when if he enters and I'm already in the room.) I've tried to apologize so many times it's starting to become more and more difficult to even say how sorry I am. I don't even sleep at night anymore, for fear of screaming in my sleep and getting the red head even more pissed at me. I've been napping in Sora's room when we're supposed to be working on our assignment. We only have until Monday to finish it. Sora's finished the lyrics for the song but i…I just can't write the music.

Sora doesn't mind it, "we still have time" he says. I envy my brother's optimism. We're twins so we are similar in some things while in others we couldn't be more opposite. I'm sure Sora has noticed something going on but he hasn't said anything. I'm thankful for that. Not even Riku or Zexion have said anything. I'll try one more time to talk to Axel and if it doesn't work then, I guess I'll just have to pretend I have my own room.

_Entry 1, day 11_

Roxas sighed as he closed his journal. He meant to write in it every day but he just forgot about it. The blonde was alone in his room. It was almost midnight and still no red headed roommate. He was beginning to get a little flustered. He looked to the door watching it for a moment before groaning as he got up, turned the lights out, and climbed into bed. He snuggled under his blankets planning on sleeping since the other teen wasn't around. He let his lids closed thankful that it wasn't a school night. _Maybe that's why he isn't here tonight. Maybe he is sleeping in one of his friend's rooms._ He opened his eyes and started at the ceiling. _I hope he will forgive me._

Roxas started to think back on that night things went wrong.

"_You know princess, even if I was, oh what word did you use? Oh that's right a 'fag' I would do so much better than you." There was hate in his words as he looked down at the blonde. His face red from the slap he just got from his roomy. It stung being slapped by the older teen's strong hand. No matter how much it hurt he wasn't going to let the tears flow._

"_A-axel I'm really so-"_

"_Save it princess, I'm going back to sleep."_

_The younger teen bit his bottom lip keeping his eyes locked on the floor beneath him. He sniffled and tried to blink his tears away. He spoke even if he couldn't trust his own voice, "Axel, I'm r-really sorry. I-I didn't m-m-mean to say that."_

"_Well too late now it's out now get your ass to bed before I kick it to bed." Axel said with no emotion in his voice. Roxas couldn't see his expression. All he could see was his back._

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

"Hey Roxas, you up yet?" Sora knocked on his brother's room door before trying to pick the lock. When nobody answered he got to work on the lock. This wasn't the first time he did this to the blonde's door nor was it just his door. He forgot his key a few times and couldn't get into his own room. With Riku not being around he had to figure out away to get in. He was proud of himself for being able to master this so quickly. He was able to pick a lock in just under a minute now.

With a 'ha ha' the brunette unlocked the door and strolled in. "Come Roxas get out of bed and come eat some lunch with us."

"Sora it's still early." The blonde mumbled sleepily.

Sora snorted "It's almost one in the afternoon. Time to get your lazy bum up and out of bed. Besides I want to show you something I found. Well it's more like a place I found."

"Sora can't that wait?"

"If you don't get up I'll let Riku pour a bucket of ice water all over you." He chuckled.

Roxas shot out of bed in an instant; wide eyed "I'm up!" That just made Sora laugh loudly.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting at the table with everyone." Sora smiled brightly as he walked out of the room. He knew something was bothering his brother; he just didn't want to pry. _He'll tell me if really needs to talk. _The brunette thought to himself as he went down some stairs and threw the hall that lead to the cafeteria.

"So plan dump a bucket still on?" Riku smirked.

"Ha ha no he got up as soon as I said that."

"When are you going to show him the spot?" asked Zexion.

"After lunch." The brunette took a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm sure it will clear his mind of whatever is troubling him. Anyway tell him I said hey, I have to go meet my partner for a quick rehearsal. Later."

"Later Zex."

"lamf hex"

"Sora you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Sora swallowed his food "Yeah I know but I wanted to say bye to Zexion. Oh Roxas, finally you show up."

"Well I would have stayed in bed but I was threaten. After noon Riku."

He laughed."After noon Roxas."

"Where's Zexion?"

"He went to meet up with his partner. Speaking of which; I should go see mine. Later." Riku got up and left the twins alone. Sora just finished his lunch and was now waiting on Roxas. When he was done they got up and walked outside with Sora leading the way.

"Sora where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Roxas rolled his eyes while Sora placed his hands behind his head. The two walked behind their school's large building then went to the left, walking into a mini forest on the school grounds. It was about only 15 minutes before Sora told Roxas to close his eyes. The blond obeyed taking his twin's hand so he could keep walking without bumping into something or tripping. A few more minutes and Sora pulled Roxas so that he was in front of him. The brunette let go of the blonde's hand signaling him that he could open his eyes now. When he did he was in awe. The area was just completely breath taking. There was a small lake with crystal blue water. Some lily pads with small flowers near the edge of the lake. Following that the grass looked so soft to touch. There was a trail of stepping stones that led to a bluish white gazebo. It was rather old looking with the vines curling up on the poles. But other than that it was just peaceful looking. Even the color of the sky matched everything perfectly.

"Sora?" Roxas faced his grinning twin.

"Well what do you think?"

"It's nice."

"pff is that all you have t say?"

"Okay okay its amazing. How did you find it?"

"Well while you were snoozing in my bed I went out for a walk and well I got lost."

"haha you would"

Sora glared at before joining in on the laughter. The two walked to the gazebo and sat on the small steps gazing at the scenery. Sora started to sing the song he wrote making Roxas unconsciously hum along with him, creating the music he couldn't think of for the past 9days they had being working on their project.

"Roxas that it!"

The blonde jumped a little from his brother's outburst. "What is it?"

"That tune you just hummed! That's the music. It's perfect for my song! Come on hurry and write it down before you forget!"

"Huh?" Roxas looked up at Sora dumbfounded. He had to take a few moments to process what Sora had just said. "Oh shit your right!" He quickly took out a piece of paper he had stuck in his bag he brought from his room; and got to writing it down. Sora smiled and sang again from start to finish as he moved around dancing like a child. He kept singing until Roxas was down writing everything down. The blond smiled at his brother, "Sora you're a genius."

"Damn straight I am."

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeweeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e

By the time Roxas got back to his dorm he was yet again tired. After leaving the lake, he and Sora met up with Zexion and Riku on roof. There they met Riku's partner Demyx. He was laid back and bit lazy but was an awesome sitar player. After that they had a race around the school, loser had to call Leon Squally and Cloud Cloudy. Luckly for him Demyx tripped and fell from the lead all the way to last place. They rested and got hungry, so they ate in another competition of who can eat the most. In the end Riku won by one chili dog over Zexion. Having so much food in his gut had lead Roxas straight to his room where he now lay face down on his bed groaning. He wanted to sleep but needed a shower and he just had to brush his teeth to get the smell and taste of all that food out of his mouth. One time he skipped and woke up with the worse breath he had ever had. _Not letting that happen again_. He thought as he rolled off his bed lazily. He got his towel, tooth brush and paste and went out the door to his lovely hot shower.

Now all clean the blonde went back to his room with one hand holding his towel up on his waist. He forgot to take any clothes with him so he could change there and not in his room. He prayed that his roomy was still out somewhere. Too bad for him, the red head was indeed in the room and not only that he was going through the blonde's stuff. "What the hell are you doing?!" The other male ignored him and continued looking through Roxas' desk mumbling.

Roxas bit his lower lip as he marched over to Axel, taking hold of his wrist with his free hand. That earned him a cold glare of bright green eyes. He gulped and asked again, this time nervously. "W-what are you doing?"

Axel looked up at the blond and jerked his arm away. "I'm looking for something. What's it look like I'm doing?"

_Yup, he's still pissed. But I'm not just going to let him go through my stuff. _With new found confidence Roxas spoke up "Looks like you're going through my stuff."

"No shit Sherlock." Axel rolled his eyes but never once took them off the blond next to him. He could help up gaze at every detail of the boy. His tanned skin, wet golden hair, dark yet bright blue eyes, pink lips, slender body, and even his perked pink nipples. _Must be cold in here. Wait what fuck am I thinking?_ He looked away with blushed cheeks.

Roxas took notice of this and let go of Axel's wrist. He blushed wishing he had clothes on. He decided to take the chance and apologize again. "Axel…I'm sorry about-"

"I know. Don't worry about it anymore alright princess?" He kept his eyes off the blond as he got up and went to his side of the room. "Sorry I was going through your stuff."

"Axel…what where you looking for?" Roxas looked at his desk frowning a bit at the mess.

"I uh, was looking for so some music sheets." He rubbed the back of his head not daring to look at the blonde's back side. Said blond turned around and handed him the papers silently. "thanks."

"You're welcome" he went to bed not wanting to strip himself of his only protection.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"N-no I'm fine."

That made Axel's eye twitch as he thought about the comment of being called gay. "Princess I told you I'm not interested in you. So stop being a wuss and just change before you catch a cold."

"No thank you I'm fine just sleeping like this."

"You're really starting to piss me of again princess."

"I said I'm fine, geeze why do you even care if change or not?! If I want to sleep in my towel then I will!" Roxas' temper was starting to get the best of him once again.

"Fine suit yourself asshole!" Axel turned out the lights and went to bed cursing low but loud enough for Roxas to know that he was being called a 'big fucking homophobic asshole of a bastard bitch baby. Damn brat, I hope you freeze.'

_booooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oopoooooooooooo_

_That night Roxas dreamed of his loved ones dying in a fire. He and Sora just came back from playing in the back with Riku and everyone. They went to the kitchen and wanted to see what foods they could fry. From hotdogs to bananas the boys fired almost everything in the kitchen. They all went to the living room to play Marvel vs capcom 3 and some Call of duty. Roxas was the last one to leave the kitchen. He forgot to turn the stove off which had a pot of boiling oil on it. The sound of the ice cream truck made all the boys run outside for a sugary treat while back in the kitchen the fire had started up._

_The teens had to chase after the truck since the driver was being an ass and wouldn't stop until the next street over. By the time they got there heaven on a stick the house was ablaze. Roxas dropped his ice cream in horror while Riku and Sora ran into the house to find their parents. When they didn't come out Roxas was about to head in but Zexion stopped him and told him to that help was on the way. That was when Roxas' mom called out from inside the house. Zexion pushed Roxas down and ran into the house. But he never came back. Roxas watched as the house was breaking down blocking the front door. He called out for everyone as he got up and ran toward the house breaking in from a window. The first thing he saw were five charred bodies laying on the ground. He reached out but was pulled back by strong arms of firemen. He screamed and struggled to get free wanting to try to save the already dead people he cared for most._

"Noooo!" The blond woke up panting, his body again in a cold sweat. Tears ran down his cheeks as his body trembled.

"Hey, you alright?"

Roxas looked over to his right over to the sleepy Axel. Without thinking he ran out of bed and went over to the red head's bed. Axel didn't say anything this time seeing how shaken the blonde was. He opened his covers up allowing the nude blonde to climb into his bed. Roxas laid there crying silently against Axel's chest as he clung to him. It was something he did out of instinct from always crawling into Sora's bed. Axel let out deep sigh as he held the teen closer, stroking his softy spikey hair trying his best to comfort him. "Shh it was just a nightmare. I'm here princess. I won't anything happen to you. I promise."

Roxas sniffled a bit tears coming to stop by Axel's soothing words and voice. He cuddled closer to the warm body that held him. _This time I won't forget how I ended up in his arms._ The smaller teen yawned burying his face against Axel's neck. His lids closed as he listened to Axel say more calming words making the blonde fall into a peaceful dream.

* * *

**so whatcha think? for me this is a lot to write even if it seems short. hehe  
please review**


	6. Confusion and new friends

**hiiiiiiiiiii 12 hours later and a new chapter is up. i just couldnt stop writing when the idea came into my head and wouldnt stop, my poor hands are freezing now XD**

**warning: my only warning is that if you read the last chapter then you should know something might happen here (nothing big)**

**enjoy :3**

* * *

The sun light wasn't shining through the window that morning. But that didn't stop Axel from waking up early. Emerald eyes blinked opened followed by a long yawn. The teen was about to stretch out his limbs but something heavy was stopping him from moving. He looked to his left side and found blonde locks sticking out from under his black blanket. There was also the sound, and feel, of light breathing hitting his chest; it was coming from the owner of the hairs. Carefully, Axel lowered some of the covers down to reveal his blonde roommate snuggled up against him. The blonde was nuzzling against Axel's side seeking warmth when the blanket uncovered him. Axel only chuckled at the small thing next to him. _He really does look like a princess. _The red head wrapped his arms around the teen's form only to feel nothing but bare skin. _That's right he only had his towel. Guess it fell off of him. Heh this kid is going to freak when he wakes up. Maybe I'll play with him for a bit._

Roxas moaned in his sleep moving closer to the red head. (a/n:not a sexual moan) At this Axel just smiled down at him. He removed one of his arms from its hold and ran his index finger gently down Roxas's side down to his hip. He repeated this for a while before moving his finger onto his spine. He ran the finger ever so slowly making the blonde shutter at the feel. Axel smiled more and started to rub feather light circles on the boy's back. This cause Roxas to wake up with a light giggle. That didn't stop Axel from what he was doing.

Blue eyes opened and meet with smooth skin. He tilted his head up just a bit and met with green eyes staring at him. He stiffened up realizing he was lying next to Axel. Not only that, he was in the man's arms. He could feel his hand on his back moving in circles, Roxas wasn't going to lie it felt nice but it also freaked him out. Next thing he noticed was the lack of clothing he had. His cheeks turned red as his eyes were still locked onto Axel's.

"Well good morning princess. How did you sleep?" Roxas noticed there was no anger or hate in his voice. Only the kind voice he heard last night. The memory of the words spoken made him turn into a tomato. Axel chuckled and moved his hand onto the small of Roxas back.

He gulped biting his lower lip afraid to answer without sounding like a nervous high school girl. "Well if you're not going to talk I'm going to get up." Axel pulled closer toward him as he rolled over so he was now on top of him. That only caused Roxas to tremble under him before his temp tried to take over.

"Axel, what the hell? Get off me." He tried to push him off but the guy wasn't budging.

"Princess do you really want me to move?" he smirked.

"Yes. Please get off." Roxas pouted making Axel want to laugh.

"That's what you say but the much smaller princess seems to want me to stay."

"Much smaller..what are you talking about ah." Axel moved so he was putting pressure and the boy's morning wood. Blue eyes widen from the surprise feeling he got. He then narrowed his eyes at the teen above him. "I-it's not small. And it doesn't want any of your attention."

"Oh really?" Axel smirked and rubbed his pajama covered leg against the blonde's growing erection, causing him to whimper. "Seems like little princess does want my attention. But alas I must get up and venture into the cold. I hate to make the princess feel rejected so I'll make this quick."

"Make what ah A-Axel wh-what are you doing?! S-stah..stop!" Roxas gripped the sheets under him as his roommate disappeared under the blankets. The blonde panted refusing to moan out from the pleasure he was receiving from the other teen. _Can't ugh it feels so good. B-but I can't let him know that. Aah his tongue…his mouth. Oh god please don't stop. N-no what am I saying? O-oh shit what's he doing with his- fuck i-I don't think I'm going to last._

Roxas bucked his hips wanting to feel more. His will power didn't last as Axel sucked him off with skill. He even whimpered when Axel decided he had just enough time to tease the blonde before he bobbed his head again while making his tongue dance against the blonde's length. "Ah-xel please" He smirked knowing the boy was about to reached climax. He started to deep throat him making Roxas arch off the bed while calling out the red head's name as he spilled his essences into Axel's mouth, who swallowed every last drop. He even licked the blonde's dick clean before he sat up making the blanket fall off behind his back.

"Well gotta go now princess." He got up grabbed some clothes and left a panting and confused blonde on his bed.

**grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

_What the hell did I just do? Oh that's right I gave Roxas a fucking blowjob. _Axel groaned frustrated as he leaned his head against the cool tile wall in the shower. _I said I was going to play with him but damn it, I just couldn't help myself. I think if I had time I would have went farther with him. That kid just sounded so hot calling my name and his taste. _"Fuck!" He looked down at his own growing problem. He sighed not caring and took care of himself thinking back to the blonde that still laid on his bed. When he was done he cleaned himself up, got changed and headed outside. "Guess I'm going to end having to explain myself later."

**fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug e**

Roxas lay on his back trying to catch his breath. There were tears running down his cheeks as soon as Axel left the room. He was so confused by what had happened. Why Axel had done that and why did he allow himself to let it happen. He rolled onto his side trying to think but the only thing that came to his mind was Axel. He wished that he stayed to hold him or at least explain himself. He didn't want to say that guy was gay just from that. Maybe he was just getting him back finally. If he was then he got him good. The blond let his tears fall as he curled up into a ball. What did this mean? He hated being confused.

There was a knock on the room along with Sora calling out to him. He didn't feel like answer him but knowing his brother he would just pick the lock and stroll right in only to see his crying naked form. After comforting him, Sora would then go find Axel and pick a fight. He would either get beat or beat the crap out of Axel. Then he would probably get kicked out school and Roxas would be to blame. He didn't want any of that to happen. Besides it's not like Axel raped him or anything.

"Yeah Sora I'm up just let my finishing changing before you come in."

"Well hurry up we going to eat with everyone then go to gazebo to practice."

"kay." He called back quickly going to his dresser and putting on something warm. He then went to the door and found Sora about to pick the lock. He rolled his eyes as Sora laughed and took his hand leading the way to what he called heaven.

"You look kinda different today. Something good happen?" Sora glanced at the blushing blonde and giggled. "oh something did happen."

"Nothing happened Sora." Roxas looked away trying to hid his stained cheeks.

"Don't lie Roxas, mother always says lying will get you know where."

Roxas snorted "She also says it's rude to be nosy."

"Ah dear mother isn't here now is she?" Sora grinned even knowing he was contradicting himself. "So you gonna tell me, or do I have to get Zexion to try to read your mind?"

"Alright alright, I just had a good dream last night."

Sora wasn't buying it. He knew it was something else that made his brother's cheeks so rosy. "Oh what about?"

"Lets just say I met my prince charming." Roxas laughed off a new forming blush. _I'm the princess after all._

"Haha so you met someone in your dream? Was she cute?" Sora walked backwards so he could face his twin.

"Yeah, bright beautiful eyes, pale smooth skin, the voice of an angel, and the mouth of a g- yeah cute."

Sora got an evil looking grin on his face. "Oh so you were dreaming about either Kairi or Namine? I knew you liked them."

"Kairi or Namine? Oh yeah I forgot about them."

"So it wasn't them?"

"Oh no I just forgot their names is all. Heh heh."

"So which one was it?"

"Huh?"

"In your dream duh."

"Oh um…Namine."

"That means I can I have Kairi then sweet, I just have to get her before Riku does."

"Riku likes her too?"

"Yes" Sora pouted "And with the way he looks he is bound to get her before I even get a chance."

"Get who first?" Sora jumped and twirled around to see a smiling auburn haired Kairi.

"Oh uh hi k-Kairi."

She giggled "Hi Sora, hello Roxas."

"Hey Kairi. Sora was just saying to me how much he likes you and wishes he could go out with you." Sora's jaw dropped and his face flushed.

"Roxas what the hell?"

"I would love to but…well the rules." She looked down at her feet.

"Oh nothing in the rules about dating just as long as you don't fall in love with the person right?" Roxas pushed Sora forward. "Good luck you two, see at the table in a bit." Roxas walked away laughing at his sweet revenge. _That's what he gets for trying to be nosy._

"Sora, I was wondering if maybe we should try to be friends first. I hope that's not a bother."

"Huh? Oh no that's great! Would and Namine like to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure sounds like fun. I'll go find her."

"okay see you." _Roxas you're going to pay for that._

**blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh**

"Guys hide me, Sora's going to kill me!" Roxas ran over to the table with his tray of food. He sat between Zexion and Riku.

"Why does he want to do that?" Demyx asked him. He was now going to join them for every meal. It wasn't fun eating out on the roof alone.

"I told Kairi he likes her."

"Damn it Roxas now I have to kill you too. There goes my chance." Riku joked and lightly punched Roxas arm.

"Why did you do that? Was it revenge for something he did?" As always Zexion was quick to figure things out. "Did he try bothering about why you have a glow to your eyes?"

Roxas looked at him with a 'shut up zex' look. "Yeah just being nosy."

"So what happened when you told her?" Demyx leaned on the table shoving his empty tray away.

"He froze and Kairi said she basically said she liked him too but you know with the rule."

"Okay I'm going to get Cloud to explain that stupid rule if not then I'll just take it up with the head master." The silver haired teen chugged the rest of his milk before smacking on the table.

"Hey guys Kairi and Namine will be joining us I hope that's okay. Oh and Roxas you're going to die later, so whats new?" Sora sat next to a snickering Demyx.

"Riku is planning on talking to Cloud while Roxas hides from your rath." Demyx chimed.

"So Sora, I take it you and Kairi are just going to be friends?"

"How do you always know everything?" Sora whined.

"I can read people, it's a gift." Zexion smirked.

"Hello everyone, can we join you?" three girls walked over to the table. Namine was the one who poke while Kairi smiled sweetly at everyone. The other girl looked like them but her hair was jet black and shorter.

"Sure you." Demyx moved over to make room for the girls. "I'm Demyx it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Namine, these are my twins Kairi and Xion."

"Hold on, I thought you two said you were twins, not triplets." Sora tilted his head and crossed his arms in confusion.

"We did, its only because Xion is S class." Kairi made an 'im sorry face'

"Hello Riku hello Demyx, its nice to see you guys outside of class. It's nice to meet you Zexion, Roxas, and Sora." Xion smiled at them all.

"So are all of you the same? Or are you different?" Riku asked them.

"Well we are kind of the same but like different things. For one Namine like to draw and is more girly. While Kairi is tomboyish like myself but she has a girly side to her." The raven haired teen answer some of Riku's question.

"She likes to make charms out of sea shells, while Xion like to collect them." Namine finished for her sister.

They all continued to talk up until it was time for lunch. Roxas really liked the triples. He could tell that he would be closest to Xion and Namine friend wise. Not that he didn't like Kairi, she just seemed like she would be closer to Riku and Sora. Sora would be closer to Kairi and Namine while Riku could get close to all three. Zexion got along with Xion and Demyx was closer to Namine.

After lunch everyone decided that should get up and take of last minute rehearsals. Demyx left with Riku to the roof, Zexion left with Namine to the court yard, Kairi left to go find her partner as did Xion. That just left the twin brothers to go there special area. They practiced for hours and would have went on longer if it hadn't started raining. The raced back to Sora's room and ended up in a pillow fight. Before they knew they had gone to sleep on Sora's bed.

"Hey lazy asses it's time to get up. You don't want to be late for the recording do you?" Riku pulled the covers off the twins replacing it with a cold wet cloth.

"Crap! That's cold!" Roxas fell out of bed when Sora shot up glaring at the taller teen.

"Sora that hurt." Roxas mumbled as he got up and went to borrow one of his brother's uniforms.

"Blame Riku not me." Sora got to his feet and threw the cloth at Riku's head.

"See you guys later." Riku laughed as he walked out of the room.

Sora turned back to his brother. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**thats all for now, i'm going to go be lazy now even if i already know what i'm going to write for the next chapter.  
hope you liked it thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews.  
reviews actually give me the drive to write this story  
thank you bye bye**


	7. Worry and Kingdom

**hello my lovely followers, i'm sorry for the wait but my laptop has blue screen T.T sigh not only that my Microsoft office word thingy doesn't work anymore so i had to use wordpad, which has no spell check or grammar correction. so please don't hate me if this is bad.  
something i wanted to say was that i forgot that this story wasn't just for Roxas, it was for Sora too. (but mostly Roxas) so like this one some chapter's will have more sora's details than roxas, but next chapter it will go back to roxas**. **I've also noticed the lack of Axel so there will be more of him.**

**I don't own anything but the story itself**

**enjoy :3  
**

* * *

Sora followed his brother through the halls of the dormitories, feeling nervous about having to sing in a few hours. He knew he wanted to do both just to see which he liked more, but when his brother decided he wanted to write music, Sora decided he would do the opposite with hope that he would get to be paired with his twin. He didn't mind being partnered with anyone else, but he was more comfortable working with his brother. He did a happy dance in his head that second day of school. But when Roxas was having trouble with his end of the work, Sora himself, felt worried. But he didn't want to put any pressure toward the blonde, so he just acted like everything would be alright. He smiled thinking back on it now that he was actually right about sighed feeling just a little less nervous now. 'next time I'm going to be the writer and Roxas can be the singer weather he likes it or not. he is after all a better singer than me even if he doesn't know it himself.'

"Nervous?" The blond beside him asked sounding worried himself.

The teen looked at his brother and nodded "y-yeah just a bit."

"how do you think Riku and Demyx are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine. but we have to be better." Sora laughed trying to calm both his and Roxas nerves.

Roxas smiled, pulling on the strap of his bag so it didn't slide off his shoulder. "Just a few more hours."

"yeah."

"Sora! Roxas! wait up!" The twins turned their heads around to see who was calling them.

"Hey Kairi, whats up?" Sora asked the auburn haired girl that was still running toward the twins. They stopped and waited for her to reach them; she stopped to catch her breath, hands resting on her knees which were covered by half her plaid skirt and dark socks. She took one long breath slowly exhaling it before she stood straight up.

"Phew thought i missed you both for a second." She smiled at them making Sora blush a little. Kairi noticed the blush but choose to ignore it knowing she would also go red. "A-Anyway, did you both already perform? I just finished myself and so did everyone else, well except for Xion."

"Actually, we we're on our way. Want to walk with us?" Roxas asked his friend since Sora looked a bit panicked. "How did it go by the way?" He asked as they all headed down some stairs.

"I was really frighten at first but once my partners music started to play i closed my eyes and just sang. The teachers said we passed but we both had to work a little more. For me its my pitch and for my partner it's just how he arranged a few things. Namine went right after me and she looked like she was going to pass out!" she giggled. "But she did fine, the teachers just told her that she had to work on holding some notes. Zexion just got a perfect, nothing bad for him." Kairi faked a pouted.

Sora laughed seen that there really was nothing to it. He just had to sing like normal, just pretend nobody else is around, just like when he is with Roxas at the lake. "So everyone is done...Hey Kairi what about Riku and Demyx?"

"Hm? Oh they should be getting done about now think."

"Kairi if the recording room is this way then why did you come from that way?" Roxas pointed ahead of them and then to the back of them really curious how she did that.

Sora blinked in confusion only now realizing that what Roxas asked was true. "Yeah how did you do that? Are you some sort of witch or something?" The brunette teased his crush by jumping back some and got down on his knees, "Oh great Kairi please don't curse me to fail"

Roxas smirked and joined in getting on his knees and pulling a puppy doggy look. "Yes powerful Kairi, instead grant us a spell to help us pass, in return you may take my brother and do as you please."

"What?" Sora looked over at Roxas, the boy was sticking his tongue out at him.

Kairi simply rolled her eyes and giggled. "I shall put a spell on you both that you will pass, but in return i only ask that you join us in the secret spot after for some lunch."

"Yes my Queen." the twins said in unison both bowing before getting up, with all three of them laughing and getting looks from other students.

"Ha ha but anyway i was coming from that way because i went to see if you were in your rooms. And when you didn't answer i figured you'd be going this way."

"The secret spot, is that where everyone else is?"

"Well not yet, Namine and Zexion are using the student kitchen making lunch, which is where i should be now since i gave my message. Do you mind giving it too Riku and everyone? oh and if you guys don't mind Xion's partner too, i asked mine already but he didn't want to join us." She shrugged.

"Sure we don't mind, right Roxas?" Sora smiled placing his hands behind his head. Roxas nodded and agreed making Kairi smile at them both again saying thanks before she turned to go down another hall.

**laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa**

By the time the twin boys got to the recording room Riku and Demyx had just walked out looking quite happy. "Hey guys guess what? We passed!" Demyx asked his friends and answered not even bothering to pause and wait for them to answer. He was so excited about it that if he could he would shout it to the world. Riku on the other hand had a much calmer expression. He was just as happy as his blond partner was but decided against dancing around the hall singing 'we passed, we passed oh yeah we passed' like Demyx was doing.

"It was fine, Demyx and i only have to work on a few things but all and all its went well. I'm just glad it's over with right now." Riku sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door. "Cloud is in there with, get this, Zack Fair." He waited for Sora and Roxas to get over their shock before continuing. He knew that both Sora and Roxas where huge fans of Zack's, he had learned that from Sora one night. The boy just went on and on about how great he was and if he had the chance to meet him he hug him and never let him go. That though made Riku smirk. "So Sora still planing on hugging Zack and never letting him go?"

Sora pouted and glared at his roommate, knowing full well that he was getting back at him for not shutting up about his fanboyness over Zack. "You i can't and won't for a few reasons."

Roxas was looking down the entire time, the nervousness was starting to come to him but then a thought shot in his mind. "Hey Riku, where's Leon?"

Demyx answered instead stopping his happy dance and song. "He was in there too, but he got a call and walked out of the room. I guess the head master wanted him or something. Or he was so touched by my singing that he had to leave so nobody would see him cry. I'm touched" The dirty blond pretended to wipe a tear from his eye making his friends laugh.

"Well anyway you two should get in there, you wouldn't want to fail without even trying...that didn't come out right what i meant was um."

"It's fine Demyx, we know what you meant." Roxas patted the taller teen's shoulder.

"Hey before we go in i have a message from Kairi, she says that everyone is meeting at the secret spot for lunch."

"Sora i really think we should change that name. It sounds like we have a secret that we want everyone to know about."

"Then what would you call it Riku?"

"Well we can't call it heaven since that's the cafeteria."

"How about kingdom of lakes?"

"Dem, that sounds too long."

He shrugged. "Well i tired."

"I like Kingdom." Sora piped in.

"Yeah i guess that's fine." Riku nodded.

"Kingdom it is then."

"Well see you guys later then." with that Demyx and Riku left down the hall while Sora and Roxas took each others hand, opened the door and went inside.

Sora looked around the rather small room. The walls were a deep Crimson with speakers mounted on them. There were two chairs that were conveniently placed behind large audio mixers, in front of a glass window, meant to have someone singing on the other side. On his right side there was another set of chairs where the brunette spotted Xion. She was sitting there, looking at her lap while biting her lower lip. Back at the chairs near the mixer sat Cloud and Zack both facing the glass window. Sora still had Roxas' hand, he was pulled along to go sit next to Xion. When she didn't notice them sitting their Sora whisper her name, startling her for a moment. She frowned at them and pointed a finger to the door, letting them know her partner wasn't there yet. "Xion?" The brunette whispered again. She smiled and nodded her head for Sora to continue. "Xion everyone is going to meet at the secret spot now named Kingdom, for lunch. You in?" She nodded again making Sora worried as to why she didn't speak. "You're partner is invited to join us too if you want and if they want too...Xion is something wrong?"

"No I'm sorry, it's just my partner is late and I'm worried that if he doesn't show, then we will fail." Her head dropped again.

"Xion I'm sure he'll show up. I'll just go tell Cloud that I'll go first, right Roxas?"

"Of course." Roxas dug through his bag and pulled out a his music papers. He then got up and went over to tell Cloud, ignoring Zack, and saying that they will go before Xion if it was alright. Cloud nodded his head and handed the music over to Zack, who looked them over with a big grin.

"Well this is interesting, can't wait to hear it Roxas." Zack looked at him then to Sora, "and i can't wait to hear you sing, Sora." The twins cheeks turned bright pink making Zack make an awe sound.

"Roxas go sit back down for now while we put the music in." Roxas nodded to Cloud and walked back over to his brother and Xion.

'I can't believe he said my name and said he thought my music was interesting.' 'I can't believe he wants to hear me sing and he said my name!' The twins thought doing happy dances in their heads making Xion laugh from the way they looked. "thank you." She whispered to them.

"Anytime"

"No problem at all."

A few minutes had past and still no sigh of Xion's partner, that even got Sora a bit flustered. He sighed trying to calm himself, luckily for him, he calmed quickly and was called up to go inside the other room. Cloud went in with him to get him all set and to make sure the mic was still working. He patted the teen's back saying good luck then walked back to the other side of the room. "Alright Sora are you ready?"

The brunette took a deep long breath, "Yeah I'm ready."

"Alright Sora I'm going to start the music now." The Raven haired man said to him as he played with the switches.

The music started and Sora began to sing. He was very worried that he would forget the lyrics but once he started to sing all the anxiety left him.

**_"...That's when you came to me and said..."_**

Roxas felt the butterflies in his stomach, he never thought that the song would sound to lovely and sad. He didn't even believe he and Sora made this.

**_"But does that mean i have to walk on water?"_**

The song was almost over now, but for some reason neither twin wanted it to end. They both enjoyed it to no end. Roxas peaked over at Xion who had her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. He then looked over to Cloud and Zack. Cloud was smirking while Zack looked awe struck. The blond blushed and smiled knowing that he and his brother had done a good job.

The music ended and Sora was allowed to step out, he went right to his brother and hugged him even pulling Xion into the hug. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. He grinned along with Roxas and Xion happy that it was over now. All three of them turned around when Zack started clapping his hands.

"That was wonderful, Sora, Roxas." His blue eyes showed he wasn't just trying to make them make them think he was only being kind, he was being sincere.

"You both did a good job, but there are just a few things." Cloud looked to Zack so he had to tell them.

"Sora you need to work on being more calm right before you sing other than that, the rest was perfect. Roxas, hm i think i'd like to hear you sing next time. Don't get me wrong, the music was great and nothing wrong with it. I just think i would it would be nice to see what it would be like to sing while you Sora," He smiled more "I want to hear your music next time."

"What Zack means is the song is both of your feelings. Roxas in music and Sora in song. We want to hear you switch just for once."

Sora nodded not minding at all, Roxas on the other bit his lower lip and gulped. He knew he probably wouldn't have a choice later.

"Alright Xion you're next. And i'm sorry to say but if Axel isn't here in the next 10 seconds we have to fail you."

'D-did Cloud just say Axel?'

"You don't have to fail us. Sorry I'm late, hope i didn't make you worried Xion."

* * *

**Pretty sure most of you figured out who Xion's partner is even before i told you. As for Kairi's partner i don't know who ever you want it to be. they wont be mentioned again anyway. Um i don't know when the next chapter will be up if you have been around from the start you know i try to do two chapters in two days or before 24hours are up. I'll try to write it tomorrow er later today XD its 1am right now.  
hope you liked it :D  
please review it makes things go faster (reason why the reviews make me want to right for you)**


	8. Don't Tell My Brother

**hello :D well lookie here another chapter and its longer than any of the other chapters, took me a long time to write it but i got it done. I hope this makes up for not updating (besides yesterday) for a while. Gotta tell you i'm embarrassed by this chapter and when you read you will know why.**

**WARNING!...well what else does the warning sign mean? It usually means something sexual will happen duh. if you dont want to read thatthen don't read past the questions.  
**

**enjoy :3  
**

* * *

"Axel, you ass whole. If you made me fail i would have killed you." The raven hared girl faked a pout.

The red head scratched the back of his head looking toward the ground. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm here aren't I?" Xion giggled at him then turned to Cloud and Zack. Axel's eyes followed the smaller girl and watches as she handed the her music sheets over to, who Axel had to take a second to figure out, Zack. The older male took the papers with a smile and looked them over. Axel then noticed his teacher in the room, even if his back was facing him, was resetting the audio mixer. 'I guess someone must have just finished. Guess if it wasn't for them, we really would have failed.' The sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts. Green eyes scanned the room and met with a pair of blue hues. At first Axel thought it was his blond room mate but when he looked closer the blond hair was a creamy chocolate brown. 'I think I've seen this kid before...wait...aw shit' "Yeah?"

"I didn't know you were Xion's partner. Hey Xion why didn't you tell us?" Sora looked from Axel to Xion who was sitting on her seat again, praying that their song will be just as good as he twined friends. "Xion?"

"Huh wha?" She looked up from staring at her feet, meeting Sora's gaze. "Oh, yeah he is my partner. I didn't know you Knew him other wise i would have said something. Sorry about that." she gave a small smile.

The brunette shrugged and grinned. "Yeah we met once, although at the time he was wearing nothing but his boxers." Sora laughed at the face Xion had given him. "I'm kidding (mostly). anyway Axel you remember me right?" He looked up back at the taller teen in front of him tilting his head in a cute curious way that would have any parent want to take him home and keep him.

"Yeah, Sora right?"

"Yup, that's me." His grin grew. "My brother, Roxas, is your roommate."

All through the talking, Roxas was frozen stiff. His eyes locked on the floor as he thought back to yesterday morning's events. He remember waking up in nothing but his birthday suit, with a strong arm wrapped around while fingers run up and down his spine. The memory was sending shivers down said spine. He then remembered what had happened next, every detail of when he felt Axel's hot wet mouth engulf his penis. The his tongue felt when he teased him and when he felt large hands massing his sack. The blond trembled just thinking about it all. Ir felt so good but at the same time it felt wrong. He could feel blood rushing to his groin and his face, hoping beyond hope that nobody would notice his growing friend. He also hoped that Axel wouldn't notice him in the room so he could just leave the room and wouldn't have to deal with the red head until later. Or perhaps never. The blond looked toward the exit planing his escape, but sadly for him he heard Sora mention his name to the older teen. 'Damn it Sora! Why do you have to bring me into whatever it is you're talking about?" He gulped taking a chance, and looked up meeting emerald eyes. 'shit'

The blond quickly looked back to the floor with his heart pounding more than it was before Sora sang. Axel noticed how fast the boy adverted his gaze from him making him feel like he just got punched in the gut. "well shit, the kid is probably pissed at me out afraid of me. Now how the fuck am i going to explain myself with him either, a. yelling in my face and not listen to a thing I have to say. Or b. not show up for lights out like he did last night.' Axel sighed inwardly before he spoke to Sora again. "Yeah i remember you Sora, weren't we going to screw later?" He chuckled making a joke while trying to get rid of the obvious tension in the room. "I wouldn't really mind since you do look like princess over here."

Sora snorted, knowing full well that Axel was only playing around. "Yeah we were but alas, it seems you have already screwed my brother. Oh shame on you Axel, cheating on me before we even had a chance. Oh the shame." Sora made some hand gestates trying to make it more dramatic.

'Hell does he know or is just joking?' Axel decided to play it cool and act as if the brunette was indeed joking. "Yes, for shame! If i had known that thou wanted me. then I wouldn't have touched thy brother."

Sora started laughing so much that Cloud had to push him out the door, while he tried to hold back his own laughter. Xion, Zack and even Axel where starting to laugh at what just happened. Each one knowing that the two were just messing around. Everyone but Roxas, the teen's cheeks were redder than the walls in the room. He was even worried that Sora did know that Axel kinda did him. Well no he screwed Axel's mouth, but that wasn't the point. As soon as Cloud made Sora leave the room Roxas knew it was time for him to go as well. There was no way he was going to stay in that room with everyone laughing at him.

Sora was still chuckling outside the recording room. He held his sides and wiped his tears out of his eyes when he saw his brother walk into the hall. He new his twin was going to kill him and probably get his revenge, but the look on his face was priceless. He tired to calm down as Roxas glared at him, the glaring saying you better shut up now or I will send you to your grave. Sora just laughed more then he remembered that Axel had referred to the blond as princess. He composed himself after a few minutes and some threats from his brother, and asked him why Axel called him princess.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The teen stated walking down the empty halls.

"Come Roxas, he called you princess and you're going to let him get away with it?"

Roxas sighed and gave in to his brother, "Fine, do you really want to know?" Sora nodded and Roxas sighed again. "I really don't know why he calls me that, and i don't know why i let him. I'm going to try to make him stop. I don't need you and everyone else calling me that too. And Sora, if you say anything to anyone else, so help me, i swear i'll make myself an only child."

"I'm telling mother on you." He faked his hurt and whined. "I-I'm telling her th-that, Roxas hates me. A-And he swore and threaten to kill me" He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm telling mother that Sora, was going t-to let someone bully me" Sora was playing hard ball then so would he. "Y-your my big bwoder (brother). and your supposed to look after mez. I'm telling mother that big bwoder was also picking one me" Roxas forced fake tears to run down his cheeks like his brother. They bother sniffled and wiped each others eyes before laughing.

"Well i think mother would kill us both if she knew this" Sora had to hold his sides again.

"I'm pretty sure she would kill us twice."

**wewewewewewewewewewewewewewe wewewewewewewewemew**

A few hours later the boys were ready to go meet with their group of friends. Roxas even forgot that Xion might invite Axel to join them at their special place 'Kingdom'. The walk always felt shorter for Roxas each time he traveled the actually long distance from the school, through the small forest, and finally to the lake. It was no surprise to him to see everyone already there. Demyx was sitting at the edge of the lake with his blue plaid pants rolled up, while his feet were in the crystal blue water. Riku was sitting under a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Roxas took a guess that he probably didn't get much sleep last night. Over in the gazebo, Zexion was sitting on the steps with a book in hand. Next to him was Namine drawing in her sketch book. She looked like she was trying to draw Demyx and the lake by the way she kept staring over at him and back at her book. Kairi was sitting on some very large blankets, while she set up the large amount of food. Roxas noticed another teen, someone he saw in his class, but didn't know the name of. The teen noticed Sora and Roxas staring at him so he went over to them.

"Hello, I'm Luxord. I couldn't help but notice you both staring at me. So i decided i should introduce myself to my classmates." The bleach blond teen offered his hand out which the twins took turns shaking. Luxord was tall, a lot taller than Demyx and Riku. He had a goatee, the same color as his hair. He had a British accent and some pricing along both his ears. If it wasn't for him speaking so polity, Roxas would have thought that the guy was some sort of gang leader.

"You where Kairi's partner right?" Roxas asked the other blond who nodded. "But she said that you didn't want to join us, change your mind?"

"Indeed I did. I only declined her offer the first time since I was rather busy with something else. But it seems that my appointment was canceled, so I was free to come."

'Wow this guy really is nice.'

"Glad you could join us Luxord." Sora smiled up at the taller male and in return got a smile back.

"Roxas, Sora." Xion called and waved to her friends as she finally made it. "Oh yeah Luxord, decided to join us?" Luxord nodded to her not needing to explain himself.

"Hey Xion. How did it go?" Sora walked over to the girl and smiled when she gave him a thumbs up.

"You should have stayed and heard Axel singing. That's what really got Cloud, Zack, and Leon's attention. And before you ask Sora, Leon came back right when you guys left."

Roxas flinched when he heard the red head's name. He walked away from the trees going over to join Zexion and Namine on the gazebo. Luxord followed him but went to sit by Kairi as she finished setting things up.

"Xion, it wasn't just my singing it was your music that really got them. They didn't give you one fault." Axel came out from the shadows behind the trees, ducking under a branch to get out of the forest. He whistled at the sight before him. "So this is Kingdom huh? Nice name for a nice place."

"Yeah, i don't remember who came up with the name even if it was just a few hours ago." Sora tittered.

"Guys! it's time for lunch!" Kairi called out to everyone beaming.

"Whoo ooh, finally!" Demyx hopped up from the ground and head toward spared, earning giggles and sneakers from his friends.

Everyone got up from their spots, going over to the blankets, taking a seat and waited for their plates to be passed out. Roxas made sure he wasn't sitting next to Axel or across from him. He sat between Zexion and Luxord while Axel between Xion and Riku. Riku was next to Sora, who was next to Kairi, who sat by Namine. Demyx was across from her and next to Luxord.

**fooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooood**

The food was simply amazing. Complements were giving to Zexion, Namine, and Kairi for making everything. There was not one item left over, meaning that everyone over ate. Now with everyone having full bellies, the talk of the how everyone did in the recording room began. After that, Demyx decided he wanted to go for a swim, he stripped down to his 'Finding Nemo' boxers and ran for the lake with Sora and Riku right behind him. Zexion and Luxord went to the gazebo talking about baking and cooking. Namine pulled her sisters toward the lake after seeing how much fun the boys where having. All three girls went behind the trees and got down to there underclothing. Xion was the only one wearing tank top under her shirt making her the first to run out in the open, and toward the lake. She got some cat calls from the guys as did her two sister's when they ran toward the lake showing pink and white laced underwear. Then suddenly Zexion and Luxord went to join in the fun, making a note to talk later about food and ways to prepare it.

With everyone up and away from the picnic, Roxas noticed that he was now alone with Axel on the blanket, out of ear shot. The blond looked away pretending he didn't notice Axel staring at him. Pretending that he didn't notice Axel get up from his spot. He pretended that he didn't notice Axel walk over to him and sit directly in front him. He even pretended his heart was wasn't pounding like mad and that he wasn't trembling, or that Axel had just spoken to him. He tried so hard to pretend it all, nevertheless, it was all futile. He was forced to look at his fellow school mate, when he felt a hand on his face, gently turning his head and attention to the owner.

"Princess," Axel paused unsure of what to say or if he should even say anything with everyone just a few feet away. "We really need to talk later."

Roxas averted his gaze and nodded his head. He slowly got up and walked away from the red head, heading to the lake where he watched everyone play around. He felt fear running through out his body. He was afraid to be alone with Axel again and still so confused. 'At least I'll get an explanation.' He thought not even noticing that he was the only one yet to join everyone in the lake. 'W-when did Axel? I really have to stop spacing out.' With that Roxas striped down and swam over to his group of friends hoping he would forget about later tonight.

**raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww wwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrr**

"Shit Sora, did you have to put all my clothes in the lake? It's really annoying having to walk to the halls in nothing but my wet boxers...Stop laughing you bastard!"

"Sorry i couldn't help it. Besides Zexion and Demyx dared me to do it."

"That doesn't mean you had to do it."

"I wasn't going to wuss out. Anyway the showers are just a few more doors down so stop whining."

Roxas scuffed "Yeah you're right, it's not like it was my uniform that has to be washed before it gets that nasty mildew smell."

Sora looked at his brother's smug face, he pondered about what he meant for a minute. "Aw hell that was my uniform wasn't it? Damn it." He sighed separating from his brother to different stalls.

Roxas was grinning his entire shower, thinking of another way to get back at Sora with out Sora giving it to himself again. When was all clean, Roxas took a clean towel and wrapped it around his waist. He could hear his twin singing in the shower so he called out letting him know he was heading to his dorm. He sighed to himself when went into his room, planing on sleeping in tomorrow since other students had to do the recording, that just meant a free day. One he will take advantage of.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXX**

Roxas went over to his dresser and slipped on a nice clean pair of blank boxers and red pajama bottoms, then laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ready to talk princess?" The blond turned his head to his roommate's side of the room, spotting Axel laying on his own bed in his sleep clothes. "By the way, you really should pay more attention to your surroundings. Unless you wanted to change in front of me."

Roxas furrowed his brows, "You could have said something!"

"Shit...look i didn't mean to upset you now just calm down so we can talk about, well yesterday."

Roxas bit his lip, he did want an explanation but he didn't want to have to talk about it. Especially now that he just exposed himself AGAIN to the guy. He sighed getting into a sitting position, wanting to at least feel comfortable. "I'll lets talk."

Axel sat up on his bed, looking directly at the blond's face. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"Why did you do it?"

He shrugged "Don't really know myself. It just happened."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed up again. "Are you fucking me?"

Axel wanted to say something like 'you wish i did' or 'only if you want me too' but really wanting to not push any of the blond's buttons he opted with "Wish i was...shit you know what I mean."

"Why didn't you stop when i asked you to? Why didn't you get off of me? Why where you running your fingers on my spine?...D-Do you really think i'm small?" Roxas had no idea where he got the courage to ask these questions nor did he even have a clue where that last one came from.

Axel was taking aback from the last question. He blushed thinking back on it when he saw little princess then and when he saw it now. He shook his thoughts away going to answer the first questions. "I just wanted to mess with you. Your begging, now i'm not going to lie, really turned me on. I ran my finger's on your back because i was bored. And no i don't think you are that small." He looked away from the other male, feeling his face burn. Roxas was pissed but then he was happy and yet embarrassed all at the same time.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Axel repeated his question, it was only fair that he got his own questions answered.

Roxas balled his hands into first as he looked toward the room door. He was now completely pissed and exasperated.

"It's only fair you answer my questions."

"Yes! Are you happy now you mother fucking pile shit!?"

"Well of course I am." He chuckled. "Anyway I promise it won't happen again."

"Better not!..." He felt some what sadden by that promise making all his anger leave him. He gazed over at Axel who laid back down on his bed. Another thought came to his mind from the night before yesterday. After he had woken from his nightmare, he went to Axel's bed, where the teen had held and comforted him. He had whispered thing to him about always being there for him. He gulped, standing up from his bed, he went over to Axel's and laid next to the confused teen. He put his arms around the red head's body and rested his head onto his firm chest. "Axel, my finally question is...did you mean what you said that night?"

It didn't take Axel long to understand what the blond was talking about. "Princess you have my word on it."

Roxas tilt his head up looking into bright emerald eyes. Axel leering into blue eyes. The lights in the room turned off breaking them of there gazes. "What just happened?"

"Heh must be a black out, don't worry princess the generator should kick in soon." And sure enough the lights came back on. "We should get to bed." Axel slipped out of bed to go turn the lights back off, he then went back to the boy that was getting up. "Princess stay with me?"

Roxas followed Axel back to his bed and got under the covers. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"If your wondering if i don't know your name then your wrong, Roxas." His face lite up when Axel said his name even if it was just a casual way, with no hit of anything behind it. Roxas pouted at him. "I call you princess because you looked like a princess the first time i saw you and then i just did it to tease you. And now I'm just used to calling you that, princess."

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNIIIIIINNNN NNNNGG ;D XD**

They stayed quiet for about 10 minutes, Roxas was thinking about everything again, replaying it all in head. He even played the two events in his head to see if he missed anything, unfortunately for him it was a bad idea. Roxas was getting hard again, and he knew Axel would notice it since his groin was basically on his bunk mate's thigh. He tried to pull away so he could get back to his own bed, however, Axel didn't seem to notice the blond's problem, so he ended up pulling him closer casing friction.

"Aha."

Axel looked down at the teen whose eyes were wide and full of embarrassment. It was then he noticed the hardness on his left leg, coming from underneath the blond's pajamas. "Princess are you..."

"N-No, Axel please let me go."

Axel did as he was asked, he removed his hold from the boy and shifted in the bed accidentally rubbing against his groin.

"Ahexl."

"Oops, princess I didn't-"

"Please Axel, take back your promise." Roxas blushed knowing full well what he was asking of the red head. "I-I promise i won't get mad or anything j-just please?"

"Princess I promised you I wouldn't...fuck..." Axel slipped his hand down the blond's pants, taking hold of his length and slowly pumped him. "You know, you could just do this yourself Princess." He chuckled, feeling his own problem pressing against his shorts.

"Nahhh I-I ha...c-can't"

"You've never touched yourself have you? Guess you really are a Princess." Roxas moans where becoming to much for Axel he need to feel the some friction himself. He stopped pumping Roxas, taking his hand away."

"W-why'd you stop?" He looked at Axel with hurt in his eyes.

"Princess i know something that will make you feel even better, but you're going to have to trust me on this and not get mad."

"kay." He answered nervously.

Axel smirk as he rid himself of his clothing along with his roommate's. He then leaned over Roxas and spread his legs apart. He leaned forward, before the blond could protest, and began rubbing his erection against the surprised Roxas' own erection. "Fuck! its been so l-long ah Princess y-you alright?"

"Axel...f-faster p-leeeassse"

Obeying his princess', Axel picked up speed, his hands firmly on the teen's hips, helping him move against him. He wanted so badly to just enter the blond, what they were doing now felt good but, being in him would have felt great. He moved a hand over their erections when he felt the blond's per cum oozing out. He used it as a lubricant to help make their dicks slick.

"Axel I-I c-can't any mm anymore."

"It's f-fine, Roxasss."

Roxas cried out Axel's name as he cam on their stomachs and chest. Hearing Axel say his name just pushed him over the edge. "Axel! Fuck Axel"

"Roxas!" Axel released a minute after the teen under him making their bodies covered in each others' essence. They both tired to catch their breaths, Axel was still leaning over Roxas. He leaned his down and kissed his forehead. "Y-your not going to yell at me in the morning are you?"

"N-no...Axel...please don't tell anyone."

"What are you ashamed?"

"N-not that...I just don't want my brother to know."

Axel kissed his forehead again. "I won't tell anyone princess."

"Axel?" Roxas asked him worriedly.

"Yeah?" Axel asked him hoping he wasn't to rough with him.

"We're a mess, and the showers are closed." Roxas frowned looking even more worried.

"...Shit."

* * *

**I can't believe i wrote that DX so you know that will be the last time for awhile that these two do anything like this again (that will be detailed XD)lol well it's done, not the story but the chapter. X3 Luxord hehe i just love him, i wasn't going to have Kairi's partner really appear but i just wanted to add luxord to the story so there he is yay. I'm also going to sneak reno in sometime, he always sneaks into KH stories even when he was never in the game lol.**

Now i'm going to ask, and this is for Sora, should he be with Kairi, Namine, Xion, or ugh Riku? Please let me know

**please review, or any of that other stuff :D thank you for reading this far :3  
**


	9. Royal Rankings

**Hey there, sorry it's been awhile since i last updated. Things have been going wrong a lot. But you don't care hehe anyway **I want to thank Legendariot for your review :D they made me really happy.  
i also want to thank my followers and those who favorited this story. Thank you all.  


**please enjoy :3  
**

* * *

**It's been a few weeks since that night i uh...kind of did something with Axel. After I reminded him of the showers being on lock down, he cursed. He got off of me and sat at the end of the bed looking as if what we did, was a big mistake. It hurt a little bit, seen him looking down with his hands on his sweaty red locs. I was ready to get off the bed and try to sleep in my own, even with the sticky mess on my body, however, Axel just pushed me back on his bed and kissed my forehead...AGAIN. The next thing he did was so embarrassing that i don't think i can write it. Lets just say i didn't have to worry about washing the goo off, but instead worry about washing Axel's saliva. The same goes for my red headed roomy, he has to wash mine of his. The mixed taste of what was on him didn't taste that bad really. oh crap what did i just say?! Oh crap this is pen...Fuck...damn it i just wrote fuck...fuck i did it again. Ugh!**

**I couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't the fact that i was in Axel's bed or that we had done something that I semi wish never happened; or was it the fact that i was still stock naked. No it was that i was even more confused about things between me and this crazy guy. I know i wasn't gay and I know i didn't like Axel as anything more than maybe a possible friend. Even if i did have that dream about him, it didn't mean anything did it? I had dreams of friends' before. If i remember correctly i dreamed of Zexion and Luxord sleeping with me in a three way...Oh fuck maybe i am gay?**

**Well even if i am then why did it take me this long to figure it out? All my life i have only ever been attracted to girls. I never once thought that they where gross and the same goes for Sora...I wonder what Sora will think of me if i tell him i think i might be homosexual. What if he stops talking to me? What if all my friends stop talking me?! I'm getting stressed out now thanks to a few dreams and what i did with Axel.**

**Speaking of him, I don't even know if he himself, is gay. Last time i called him that he got really pissed at me. But then maybe it was the word i used and how i used it. I'm afraid to ask him. What if he yells at me or hurts me? If he is straight then why did he suck me and basically fuck me? Wait...am I still a virgin? Or did i allow Axel to take that away? Ever since then we have been doing that exact thing almost everyother night. Even when i don't had a hard on Axel just has to touch me a few times and I lose it. Whats wrong with me? Why am I letting him use me?**

"Hey Roxas hurry up everyone is waiting for us." Sora strolled into his twins' room, not even bothering to knock on the door. The brunette watched Roxas as he finished up with whatever he was writing.

"Alright i'm going." The blond got up from his chair, closing his diary and putting it away. He turned to his brother, went out of the room, and down some halls to end up in 'Heaven.' The twins got their dinner and went to join thri rather larger group of friends.

"Whose up for a little game?" Luxord, one of the two newest members asked, as he held a deck of cards in this hands.

"I'm game" Sora excailmed getting up from his seat to trade with Xion. "What's the game?"

"How about strip poker?"

Everyone at the table looked over at the red head that spoke up. He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his stake. Axel was the second newest member of the group. Both he and Luxord actually hung around each other for their meals before joining, what Demyx calls, 'the royal family.' There was a queen and king, prince and princess, duke and duchess, earl and countess, viscount, and Baron.

They all were trying to firgure out who should be who for before actually deciding anything. The next time they went back to Kingdom, they will all be doing a blind vote. That way it will be fair for them all.

"Hey, why not play after dinner at Kingdom?" Xion sat down beside Roxas and Zexion.

"So we're really going to play strip poker?" Demyx asked, grinning like a mad man. This should be fun, right girls?"

Namine blushed and nodded her head. "I suppose we are."

Kairi giggled and gently poked her sister's cheek. "Don't worry Namine, we'll kick ass."

"I hear Kairi's tomboy side?" Riku teased the girl.

"Sure as hell do Riku."

"It's settled then, after dinner."

"Zexion your in too? wow"

"Shut up Roxas." The blue haired teen punched him on the shoulder. "If you all remember, it's also going to be our voting time."

"Luckily we don't have school tomorrow, Thank Jenova, it's a three day weekend." Sora goubled down his food. As everyone else laughed.

"Better hope the head master doesn't hear you saying that Sora, other wise you're dead meat." Riku just finished his food so he got up to tas his tray. "I'll be waiting for everyone there."

"Hey Roxas can i talk to you?"

"Sure, whats up Kairi?" Roxas stopped with the girl while the rest of their group moved on. Roxas studied the way she blushed and how she fiddled her thumbs. He had a feeling she was going to ask him about Sora.

"Roxas..d-does Sora still like me?" Her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink.

Roxas thought about it for a moment, thinking back to how Sora and Kairi had decided to just be friends, from fear of the rules. Roxas really hated that one rule, he hated seeing his brother and Kairi having to keep their relationship strictly in the friend zone. The blond sighed and didn't notice the way Kairi looked. She feared that Sora did stop liking her. "Kairi, trust me on this, Sora likes you a lot. And i know he is dying to go with you but...well you know why."

The teen smiled and threw he arms around the other, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Roxas. I was so worried." She pulled back some, wiping some tears from her face. "Xion told me not to worry about it, and Riku even said that he likes me b-but i just had to hear from you. You are the closest to him Roxas."

_'Yeah right, i'm really close to Sora. I can't even tell him what i've been doing with Axel.'_ "Well he is my brother after all heh heh, anyway we should get going before we miss on the vote." Roxas held out his hand and Kairi took it. They walked like that not caring about anyone staring at them. They both knew it was only two friends holding hands and nothing more.

Once they got to 'Kingdom', Roxas saw that everyone was already voting on the ranks. There were ten different bags to represent the ranks. Each person would vote once for each one then wait for Zexion and Namine to count them all.

Roxas let go of Kairi's hand, going over to Xion to help her cut some paper, while Kair went over to Riku and Sora to talk about who knows what. Once all the paper's where cut, Axel and Demyx passed them out making sure that everyone one got ten small pieces of paper each. Riku and Sora passed out the pens next, then each and everyone of them wrote names down. Luxord was the first to go up to the bags and place his votes in followed by Namine. Soon after the rest of them put their votes in the bags.

While Zexion and Namine counted the votes twice, Roxas was thinking about what Kairi had said about he and Sora being close. That only mad him want to tell his brother about the thing going on between a certain red head and himself. He thought that maybe Sora could help him figure out his feelings. Then again Sora could just push him out of his life, after trying to kill Axel.

The blond shivered at the thought and Axel took notice. He had been thinking about his own feelings for the blond. He liked the 'sex' but would like it more if he could actually take the teen and claim his as his own. Axel knew he was bi-couious and after being with his princess so many times, he never wanted to be away. Of course Axel just thought it was lust and not love, since all he wanted to screw him til his legs didn't work.

Axel slipped his arms around Roxas, pulling him close to his chest. "Cold?"

Roxas gulped not wanting to tell Axel why he shivered. "Y-yeah thanks."

Sora looked over at the pair frowning at what he was seeing. He didn't have anything against same sex couples or if his twin were gay. What caused him to frown was the fact that Roxas never told him anything about it. He could tell that Roxas didn't have feelings for Namine anymore, other wise he would have told her in front of him. That would have been his way at getting back at him for the whole Kairi thing. Sora felt like Roxas didn't want to be around him anymore. Like he didn't need to talk to him or for him to hug the nightmares away. The brunette was jealous. He couldn't even hold Kairi like that with out some stupid kids thinking that they were breaking the ultimate rule.

Riku noticed Sora staring at something, so he turned his head to see the pair. He didn't really think much of it and didn't really care. He looked back at Sora then to Kairi. Sure he had feelings for the girl but Sora beat him to the punch. And besides, he was more interstead in Namine. She was really sweet and if you pushed enough of her buttons she would flip and the innocence would be lost. Riku liked that about her. But right now wasn't the time for his love life. Right now it was about his two best friends. Riku went right behind Kairi and gave her a small push right into Sora. The brunette caught her just in time and looked at Riku going 'what the hell?' RIku only gave him a thumbs up making him blush.

"Alright, we have the results." Namine broke the semi-silents. "First up is the King."

"Riku, is now our new King." Zexion bowed as he faced Riku causing the teen to laugh.

"Alright, all hale King Riku!" Sora first pumped with one hand while the other was holding Kairi's hand.

"Alright, which one of you are lucky to be my queen? Luxord? Demyx? Xion? Axel? Roxas?" Riku looked them all causing more laughs.

When Riku looked in Roxas direction, the blond quickly removed himself from the other teens grasp. He moved a few feet away from the confused red head.

"Namine is our queen, all hale Queen Namine" Zexion then bowed to his queen making the girl flush in embarrassment.

"O-our Baron is Luxord a-and Viscount is Demyx."

"Sweetness. Thank you your highness." Demyx bowed to his queen smirking as she blushed some more.

"Yes thank you my queen." Luxord bowed as well.

"Kairi is the Duchess while Axel is the Duke. Xion is the countess while i am the Earl." Zexion smiled at his friends the smirked toward the twins.

"Wait the only ranks left are prince and princess. And it's just me and Roxas left."  
"So that means one of us is the princess?!" the twins yelled together shocked.

"Yes, i suppose it does."

"Zexion just spit it out." Sora walked over to him gulping. "Which on of us is the princess?"

"Sora, relax, you are not the princess. You our prince, sire."

"Th-Then that makes me..."

"Princess"

* * *

**sorry if the chapter is short. i'm out of ideas for this story so if anyone has any ideas and would like to share, then please share. So who do you think said Princess? come on guess XD i'm gonna say it took me a while to just randomly pick who would be who. but i'm happy with my choice. i hope you enjoyed. please review.  
**


	10. It's over

_Princess, I can't believe i have to be the princess! _Roxas thought as he snuggled under his blankets not happy at all. Everyone made fun of him after Axel called him princess. The blond asked for a revote but was turned down. He sighed frustrated and left them all laughing at him. Which bring us back to the blond in his bed.

He wasn't up for sleeping out there now. Sora even tried to get him to go back but he just would budge. He was too stubborn to go back. Sora gave up and said that he would save a place for him if he changed his mind. He wasn't mad at them just irritated with them all. If any of them dared to call him princess again there would be hell to pay. He wasn't going to let them get away with it. Not even Axel himself. And speak of the devil, Axel just walked in the room.

"Go away Axel. Sora already tried to get me to go back. What makes you think you can?" Roxas didn't even bother turning around to see the red head standing by his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere _princess_"

Roxas shivered from the way Axel said purred when he spoke. He gulped knowing the what he wanted to do. Roxas wasn't in the mood but know doubt that Axel would be able to get him into made him a little scared. "D-don't call me that." He hated how his voice got so small.

Axel chuckled and got under the covers, sliding next to the blond. "I thought you liked when I called you that?"

Roxas turned around scowling. "Fuck off Axel."

"That's Duke Axel to you princess." He winked at him.

"Fine whatever, Duke Axel, kinda get the fuck out of my bed." He tried to push him out.

"Such language for such a beautiful princess." Axel laughed moving closer making the blond move to the wall.

"Axel, please I'm not in the mood." Roxas voice became small again. He really didn't like when Axel called him things like beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, or even handsome. He blushed each time and made him really confused whether Axel really meant any of it or if he was just saying that stuff to get him to do things with him.

Axel placed his lips on Roxas neck, licking and sucking the soft skin. Roxas bit back a moan while trying to push the older teen away. "Princess" lick "You know." kiss. "You're really." suck. "Really really," Axel whispered into the blond's ear. "Really sexy." He licked his ear lob and bit it before kissing back to his neck.

Roxas entire body heated up at that point. He lost himself to Axel again. He let him do whatever he wanted. Axel never however, actually took the blond. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew if he did, the blond would hate him forever and he just couldn't live with that. He didn't know why really. All he really knew was that he was addicted to him and never wanted anyone else to touch him or even look at him.

"Axel!" Roxas moaned clawing at his roomy's back.

"Roxas...ha" Axel groaned really wishing he would ignore his conscious for once and just take the teen.

Roxas whimpered from under him when Axel stopped all movement. "What's wrong?" He panted out looking at the older teen.

"Nothing."

"Axel? oh!" He closed his eyes when Axel moved again.

A while later they just laid there on the bed catching their breaths. Roxas was coming to his senses and became pissed that he let him do that again. He was really tired of this happening, he was even thinking of staying with Sora and Riku for the rest of the year.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh" Roxas thought he heard wrong. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Axel sighed covering his eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry Roxas."

Roxas bit his lip worried. Axel never called him by his name unless he was moaning it out. When he didn't call him princess it worried him. He even forgot he was pissed at him ."Axel, is something wrong?"

The red head stayed quiet for a while. He knew he couldn't keep this up and one of these nights he was going to hurt the blond. He sat up ignoring the blond's calls as he went over to his own bed. He told himself this would the last time they did this.

"Axel say something." Roxas got out of bed and walked over to the other bed. He sat on it and nudged the teen's arm. "Say something damn it!"

"Where done."

"What are talking about?" Roxas frowned.

"No more of this Roxas. I don't think I can take doing just that."

"Axel?"

He sat up taking his wrist, yanking him close to him. Axel kissed the blond roughly and forcefully. "Roxas, I was so close to just...I was going to. Fuck!" He let him go getting angry with himself. "I was going to fuck you into your mattress."

"Y-you already do that." He blushed.

"No Roxas, I mean really fuck you. As in penetration. You know what that is?"

Roxas eyes widen. He nodded his head letting Axel know what he meant. He really never thought of that whenever they were together. He gulped and got off the bed heading to his own. _'No more. Do I really want that?'_

Entry 20 day 109

It's the last day of school before we can go home for winter break. I'm really happy to be going home. I've really missed mom and I know Sora can't wait to tell her about Kairi. They really have gotten around the rules with everyone's help. Nobody outside our group of friends knows that they have been dating. I know he'll be sad when he has to say good bye but it really is only for a couple of weeks. Riku and Namine just started dating last week and it really took me by surprise. I guess I missed my chance with her but I'm happy for them. But the really shocker was Xion and Luxord. Who would've guessed that the they would end up together. I had a crush on her to but again I'm happy for her. Xion and Luxord are my best friends here and they deseve to be happy. Zexion is also my best friend but I'm not sure if he like anyone or not. Demyx has been flirting with some of the girls but gets shot down. It never fazes him though. It's like he's doing it just for fun or to make someone jealous. I wonder who though.

We have another project to do over the break. How predictable right? Leon is making me be the singer while Sora is the writer. I don't even like singing. I don't get why Zack wants to hear me sing so badly. He practically made Leon make us do this. Oh well I'm sure we can get it done in a few days. Well it's almost time to go. Don't want to miss that train.

Roxas closed his journal and packed it away in his bag. He sighed looking over to Axel's side of the room. Ever since they stopped doing what they where doing Axel rarely talked to him anymore. He didn't call him beautiful or try to get into his pants. The only time they shared a bed was when Roxas would wake up from a nightmare and that even rarely happened. He was so used to cuddling with the red head at night he was even tempted to fake having a nightmare.

"Hey Roxas." Axel walked into the room going to his dresser to pack his own stuff that he needed to take with him.

"Hey Axel." Roxas looked down. He really couldn't look at him after thinking of those things again.

"Whatcha planing on doing over the break?" Axel asked him with his back facing him.

"Oh just going home with Sora. Work on the project then just hang around town. Nothing speacial. What about you.?"

"Going home to as well. Going to visit some friends back in town." He shrugged.

Roxas bit his lower lip. "Hey um Axel?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do you have a girlfriend..back home I mean."

Axel got up putting his packed stuff on his bed. He looked over to see the blonde blushing and looking nervous. "Actually I don't. I broke up with her before i came here."

"W-why?"

"She just wasn't the right one. That and she slept with my cousin."

"O-oh...Wait. Axel if you had a girlfriend than that would make you straight?"

"Well not really. I guess I'm bi." He shrugged again. "What about you? Girlfriend, boy friend?"

Roxas shook his head. "No never had one before."

"Wait so everything we did-"

"Roxas come on! We're going to miss the train...Oh hey Axel, have a fun break. Roxas come on." Sora grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

_'See you later Axel'_

* * *

**hey sorry for the lateness i really did have writers block but thanks to two of my readers i was able to come up with this. sorry it's so short though and probably not that good but i do hope you liked it and again i'm sorry for the wait.  
**


	11. Father

Sora rubbed his eyes and yawned as he woke up from his slumber. He looked to his left and spied his brother curled up next to him still in dream land. He smiled at the blond's peaceful face. The whole train ride home his twin looked so upset that Sora got really worried. He didn't even try to joke with him like he had planned to. He was going to make fun of him by calling him a run away princess when they left his dorm room.

Sora wasn't dumb, he could see that his brother was thinking about Axel. He could tell something happened that night they stayed at Kingdom. Sora tried to get his brother to go back but failed. When he went back Axel said to let him try but the red head never came back that night. Sora was half worried and half suspicious of whether or not Axel and his brother were dating or not. But after that night things changed a lot. Axel didn't sit next to Roxas at lunch and Roxas never even looked at the other teen.

Sometimes Sora would wake up at night and find his brother at his door. Roxas would never tell him what was wrong, he just simply went to Sora's bed. One day Sora had a talk with Riku about it but he just told him he was over thinking things. Maybe he was right and maybe he was wrong. Whatever was wrong with his brother, he would just have to wait for the blond to tell him.

For now the brunette would do everything he could to take his twin's mind off of the school and anything to do with it. Although it will be hard to do when they have that assignment. Sora cursed Leon under his breath before getting out of bed and heading for the bath room.

He came back out, forgetting his to grab some clothes, finding Roxas sitting up and stretching like a cat. He chuckled picturing him with cat ears on and how much fun he could have teasing him.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked blinking his sleep away.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of how much you looked like a cat right now."

"Better than looking like a half wet dog." He smirked as Sora pouted.

"Hey at least I'm as cute a puppy."

"Kittens are cuter."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Pussy."

"Bitch"

They started laughing almost forgetting that they were at home and not allowed to use that kind of language around their mother or she would kill them. It didn't make sense since she had a potty mouth herself. It was probably because she didn't want her kids to end up like her.

The twins left the room deciding to share a quick shower before heading down to eat homemade waffles and other yummy food their mother made for them.

"Good morning boys." Their mother Yuffie beamed as she cracked a few eggs into a pan.

"Morning mom" They said together.

"When breakfast is done we will be going to see your father alright?"

"I don't want to see him." Roxas bowed his head.

"Neither do I, it's too soon."

Yuffie sighed and turned to face her sons. "Look, I know you both miss him as much as I do, so why don't you want to go see him? It's been a year now since the last time. Surely now it's time?"

"NO!" Roxas and Sora yelled at her.

"Look ass faces, I don't give flying fuck if you don't want to see your dad! I'll be damned if you think you can hide in your room all fucking day just staying the hell in bed. Now eat your shitty breakfast and then get dressed." She served he sons plates and kissed them on the head before leaving them to pout.

When she was gone they couldn't help the smiles she gave them. Every time she used foul langue it just made them want to laugh. They knew she didn't mean anything she said, she just wanted them to go see their father. They sighed and eat in silence before going back to their room to dress for the day.

Since it was winter now they had to dress warmly. Sora put on his black and yellow winter coat and black snow boots while Roxas put on his Black and white coat and black boots. They really didn't want to have to go out into the cold even if they loved it. When they were younger they would play in the snow with nothing but a shirt and shorts. They never cared how cold they got because when they had to go inside there would always be a fire on and two cups of hot chocolate waiting to warm them up.

"You boys ready?" Yuffie knocked on their door while coming into their room.

"Yeah mom." Roxas nodded his head while Sora answered her.

"Good then lets be off then."

The drive to see their dad took only about an hour in the light snow fall. Sora looked out the window, gazing at all the snow covered lawns. It made him think of Kairi's fair skin. He missed her a lot. He began to ponder what she up to at that moment. He then thought of all his other friends. He missed them all and wanted to hang out with them. It was vacation and all he and Roxas would be doing was just staying at home or hang out at the mall. They didn't have any friends in town. They both knew that all of them would be traveling to see other family. it really sucked big time.

He then thought of something. He had everyone's number and emails. Sora grinned at his idea of inviting them all to stay over. He just had to plan carefully and make sure that Roxas didn't find out. He may not be able to get the girls over but he could most likely get the guys over. And hopefully Roxas would be happy again to see everyone too.

"Sora why are you grinning at me? It's creeping me out." Roxas was trying to back away in his seat.

"Hm? Oh nothing just thinking is all."

"Thinking of what? Hey you better not be planning to shove snow down my pants again, i swear that I'll-"

"Roxas!"

"Sorry mom" Sora snickered at his brother earning a death glare.

"Alright, we're here. Come on lets go see him." She gave a small smile to them as she got out of the car with the twins following.

The had to walk across the white grass for about 5 minutes before reaching their destination. The three gave a quick hug before letting their mom walk forward a step. They matched he movements stopping at behind her.

"Hey honey, long time no see huh?"

"Hey dad."

"Hello dad."

It was silent for a while, the snow had stopped when they got their but picked back up when Roxas and Sora fell to their knees holding each other while hot tears ran their face. Yuffie wiped her eyes and sniffled a bite staring down at her baby.

"I brought the boys this time. Look how much they've grown in only a year."

"We miss you dad" they manged to get out between their sobbing.

Pale hands reach out to the cold stone on the ground, wiping away snow to revile hidden words.

_Here lies an amazing husband and father. He will always be loved and remembered.  
Ventus Sky._

* * *

**Another short chapter and the next might be short too. But it will be showing what Axel's up too and how he feels about Roxas. thank you for reading. please review.**


End file.
